Hutch
by ReaperHunter000
Summary: We all know the minor character from A&O, but how did he get to where he was? What were his trials and tribulations? No one knew that pain he has been though, how unfailry life had treated him. From alpha achool to the combination of the packs and beyond. The life, of Hutch.
1. Hutch

**Hutch**

****Authors note- This is just a concept for a story and I'm going to see what kind of feedback it gets before it goes anywhere. This story is moarly based around my favorite A&O character, Hutch and I figured it was time that he got a story of his own. For fans of War is Hell and Blakjack's story, updates are comming soon. Let me know what you guys think please :)****

Our story begins in Jasper Park, Canada, in a small den near the end of a long valley. Inside were three wolves, two females and one male. One of the females had a golden coat with amber eyes while her mate's coat was darker grey and his eyes blue. The third female was laying down and panting heavily. Sweat was rolling from her dark grey fur and her long mane was matted.

"Mina don't think that what happened to Dex was your fault, none of us saw that bear until it was too late," the male said trying to keep her from crying, but she refused to stop.

"But Winston it was, it was all my fault, if I would have just been paying attention-,"

"Oh hush now dear, just save your energy, you're going into labor," the other female urged.

"Eve, Dex was supposed to be here for them, why did I have to go off alone," Mina sobbed as she started to cry out in pain.

"Shhh, don't worry dear it will be alright," Eve whispered softly. Mina screamed loudly and a soft cry echoed through the den.

"Now see that wasn't so bad now was it," Winston joked trying to make her laugh. Mina smiled slightly and cuddled her pup as Eve sat him next to her.

"What will you name him," Eve asked as she nuzzled Mina caringly.

"Hutch, his name is Hutch, Dex always wanted him to have that name," Mina said as she liked her pup. The poor infant let out a saddened howl as he shivered and began to suckle from his mother.

"What will he ever learn without his father," Mina asked sadly.

"Oh Mina don't you worry about a thing dear, you can send him to alpha school where he will learn everything he needs to survive," Eve said with a smile.

"If you ever neer anything just call for us, alright," Winston said. Mina half-smiled and looked at Winston as another tear rolled down here cheek.

"Thank you Winston, thank you for everything,"

***One year later***

The young Hutch sat dissapointed at the edge of the den as the rain fell harshly. He grumbled and his mother giggled T HIM

"What's the matter Hutch,"

"I don't like the rain mama, you never let me go outside when it rains," he complained as he smacked at falling drops. Mina kept a bright smile as she watched her son play with the rain.

"Oh Hutch you're so adorable," Mina giggled as she walked over and sat beside her son.

"Hey mama, what's alpha school," Hutch asked curiously.

"It's a place where young wolves go to become strong alphas, like your father was," she said looking out into the rain trying to hide her painful memoires.

"Because I heard you talking to Winston yesterday and you said I was gonna go there, does that mean I'm gonna be like daddy," he asked as he cuddled up beside her and yawned. She smiled and nuzzled him.

"Yes dear, in a couple of weeks you will be going to alpha school and when you get back, you will be just like your father was," she confirmed.

"But what if the other wolves don't like me," he asked shyly.

"Oh don't worry about that honey, I'm sure you'll make all kinds of friends, besides, your friend Candu will be there," Hutch's eyes widened excitdely and he smiled.

"Really," he asked quickly. Mina nodded and Hutch started to roll around in joy. Mina laughed at the pup as he leapt around, chasing his own tail and giggling.

'Oh Hutch, if only your father could see you, he would be so proud,' Mina sighed as she stared out into the rain.

***Two weeks later***

Hutch shot awake as early as he could, he was more excited about going to alpha school than he was anything else. Ever since his his mother had said he would be going he had been dreaming of the day he would finally go. He imagined himself returning as the strongest alpha in the pack and being a hero when someone would get into trouble.

"Hutch, I hope your ready for your first day of alpha school," Mina said as she walked up behind him. All he could do was giggle excitedly and smile. Mina laughed at him and the two left the den. They walked through the pack where other wolves were escorting their pups as well towards the training grounds.

"When will I see you again mommy," he asked.

"You'll see me next spring," Hutch frowned and looked down at his paws.

"But that's a long time from now," he mumbled.

"It's no that bad, you'll be home before you know it," she promised as they reached a large valley.

"Well Hutch, here you are you have fun now alright," she said as she nuzzled him.

"I will, I love you mommy," he said as he licked her cheek.

"I love you to sweety," she replied as he ran off to join the others. A small tear fell down her cheek as she watched her son walk off to his first day of alpha school. Once the all of the wolves had left the pups sat around eagerly awaiting their instructor, especially Hutch who was finding it hard to contain himself.

"This is going to be so much fun Candu," he said hyperly. Candu yawned widely and sighed.

"Yeah but why does it have to be so early," he groaned. Hutch looked around at all of the wolves there sitting around in groups talking to each other, except for one. She sat all by herself, her head hung low. Her fur was light grey, but dark enough to not be concidered white. And she was small, runt sized.

"Hey Candu, why do you think that girl is all by herself," Hutch asked. Candu looked over gorggily and shrugged his shoulders.

"The others probably won't talk to her because she's so tiny," he replied. Hutch huffed and stood up.

"Well I think she could use a friend," he said with a smile as he started to walk over to her. She started to look up but hid her face as several of the others started to crowd around her and shout insults.

"Runt," one shouted.

"You couln't even fight a squirrel," one laughed. Compared to the others, Hutch was relatively tall, tall enough to see over all of them and see her hurt face. He knew that face, he saw it on his mother everytime she would cry. He growled and jumped right behind the crowd.

"STOP LAUGHING AT MY FRIEND," he shouted so loud that everyone jumped, thinking it was their teacher. The crowd fell silent as they looked at the furious Hutch, they were all to scared to say anything.

"Please get out of my way so I can go talk with my friend," he said in a calm but irritated tone. The pups happily parted, giving him plenty of room to walk through them. The little girl was stunned by what he had done, she started at him as he walked over to her and only managed the courage to sniffle.

"You can all go away now," Hutch said eyeing the group, who vanished as quickly as they showed up. Hutch nodded contently and sat next to the poor girl and smiled at her.

"Hi I'm Hutch," he said politely.

"F-friend," she asked with a sniffle as she wiped away her tears.

"Of course, you looked like you could use a friend, and now you have one," Hutch said playfully. She smiled and nuzzled him.

"Sadie, I'm Sadie," she giggled.

"Alright I want everone to come over here and listen," said an older looking male who had entered the clearing. Hutch and Sadie did so, walking side by side, Sadie making sure to never stray too far away.

"My name is Tiberius and I'll be your alpha school instructor. When you are done here each one of you will go on to become the elite members of the back, you will all be alphas, and starting now I expect you at act like alphas. I think you could all take a good lesson from Hutch who got a headstart on you with that little stunt over there," he said smiling at Hutch, who blushed brightly and grinned. The wolf was dark grey with a pitch black mane that flowed down his neck. His eyes were bright blue and even shined in the sun.

"I have a few rules that you must follow if you ever hope to pass. Rule number one, no one ever quits. I don't care how much your muscles ache, never quit. Rule number two, no fooling around, you were sent here to learn, not to play. Rule number three, always look after one another, take care of each other. Rule number four, the only fighting to take place will be during skirmish practices, and only then will I ever catch you fighting. And rule number five, enjoy youselves," he said as a few whisperes broke out amongst the crowd.

"Now, since this is your first day I'm only going to show you the dens you'll be staying in and after that you can get to know one another," he finished and led the group over to a cave where there were five caves lined up with one another, each being the same size except the middle one which was a bit bigger.

"Boys on the two on the right, girls in the two on the left. My den is in the middle, and no boy should ever be at one of the girls dens nor should the girls be at the boys dens, now enjoy the rest of the day, because after today, you probably won't enjoy another one. And Hutch, could I see you in my den for a minute," Hutch gulped and there were a few snikers from the other boys. Hutch followed Tiberius into the den and Tiberius sighed as he looked down at the small Hucth.

"You know Hucth what you did out there was completely unexpected. I've never saw a student stand up for another one like that. You're so much like your father," he said causing Hutch's eyes to widen.

"You knew my daddy," Hucth gasped. Tiberius chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I did, Dex was a long time hunting partner. He was a good friend," he said with a little pain in his voice.

"Wow," Hutch said apphauled by Tiberius' statement.

"You know Hutch, to just be a pup you're pretty bold, so I want you to do me a favor. I need you to keep an eye out for Sadie, you probably didn't know this but she's my niece and I don't want anything bad to happen to her, which shouldn't be to much of a problem with you around. So can you do that for me," Tiberius asked. Hutch smiled and nodded eagerly.

"I sure can," he said confidently. Tiberius smiled and nodded.

"Good, now go out there and make some friends," Hutch shot from the cave like a bullet and ran right back to Sadies side.

"Hey Sadie, your unlce wants me to be your bodyguard," he said with a giggle. Sadie blushed widely and tried to hide her face.

"Does that mean I won't get made fun of anymore," she asked.

"Of course not," Hutch replied.

"I wouldn't count on it," laughed a voice from behind them. Walking towards them were three pups walking towards them. Hutch recognized two of them as the ones who insulted Sadie earlier and he instantly threw himself in front of her.

"I won't let you be mean to her again," he growled. The tallest of the group walked right up to Hutch and practically laughed in his face.

"Protecting your girlfriend again I see. Lobo, Percy, what do you say we teach Hutch here a lesson," he laughed.

"Sounds like fun to me Roxa," Percy laughed but Hutch didn't budge an inch.

"You haven't even been here a day and you already want kicked out," Hutch laughed back. Roxa growled and slammed his claws into Hutch's Right front paw.

"Watch your mouth. My dad is the strongest alpha in the back, and I will be too," Roxa growled as Hutch's paw started to bleed. Hutch winced in pain as tears fromed in his eyes but he fefused to fiight back.

"What's the matter, scared to fight," Lobo laughed as he started to walk up on Hutch's side.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OVER HERE," Tiberius shouted. The entire group jumped our of their fur and Roxa tried to wiped Hutch's blood off of his paw.

"Well, you see sir-,"

"All I see is a spoiled brat who just assaulted another student. Let me guess, you were going to keep Hutch pinned while the other two here jumped him. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in," he barked at them. They shook their heads in unison and he grit his teeth.

"If you were adaults you would be facing serious charges right now. For now, I'm goin to make you pull double excersies and eleiminate you from the top alpha award. Now you've already violated at least two of my rules. I catch this again and your out of alpha school permanently. The three of you get back to your dens, Hutch wait here and I'll go get some herbs to heal your paw," Tibrius walked off quickly and Sadie looked at Hutch sadly.

"Hutch, are you ok," she asked looking down at his paw.

"Are you ok," he asked hiding his paw from her and starting to cry.

"I'm fine but-"

"Then I'm fine," he said with a weak smile which caused her to blush. She smiled and leaned her head onto Hutch's shoulder, nuzzling him softly. Tiberius returned shortly afterwards with some leaves and vines, which he used to tie Hutch a bandage for his hand.

"It was good of you to protect Sadie like that again Hutch, but next time, don't let them beat you up so bad," he scolded slightly.

"But, I didn't wanna get kicked out," Hutch said wiping away his tears with his good paw.

"Trust me Hutch, if it's in self defense, I'll alow it," Tiberius said as he looked back at the den with a worried expression.

'Those boys are violent, too violent, I may just need to talk to Winston about this,' he thought to himself. Hours passed and the pups ran around playing with one another, trying to enjoy their last day of fun. The moon began to rise quickly and Tiberius ordered them into the dens as night fell. Hutch made sure that he was in a den with Candu, and that they were far away from Roxa and his goons. Candu noticed Hutch's injury and looked at him with a worried frown

"Hey what happened to your paw," he asked with concern.

"Oh, I uh, stepped on a thorn," Hutch replied nervously. Candu looked at him suspiciously and shook his head.

"If you say so," Candu yawned. He was too tired to question it any further.

Hutch looked out of the den and sighed at the rising moon. He wished Sadie were with him, he missed his mother, and most of all, he missed his dad. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep with his thoughts racing by like the wind.

****Authors Note- Ok, so yes this is in fact the scene from Blackjack's story where Hutch meets Sadie, but it is the only scene that will be used from that fanfic. I thought that it fit well here which is why I used it. Well I know it's pretty rough but if you guys like it then I can go back and fix what needs fixing and start working on more chapters. Please leave your opinion on it :) it is greatly appreciated. If you review then ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME :P lol****


	2. Training Begins

**Chapter 2: Training Begins**

****Authors note- so I awoke to find a massive number if emails regarding this fanfic. Due to that, this is no longer a concept story but a full fanfiction. As the story grows I hope you enjoy it and at some point I'm going to revise chapter 1. Enjoy****

The sun had barely broke over the hills and Hutch was already awake. He sat at the edge of the den looked over the dew soaked valley, his enthusiasm hadn't dropped a bit because of the previous days events. He looked down at his bandaged paw and growled. It still burned like Roxa's claws were in his paw. He promised himself that next time, he would fight back. And he would win.

"Hey Hutch, why are you awake so early," Candu asked sleepily as he walked up beside of his friend.

"I just can't sleep, I'm too excited," Hutch replied.

"Good to hear, but lets see how long you can keep that enthusiasm," Tiberius laughed as he stepped from his den. Hutch blushed and nodded as Tiberius yawned widely.

"All right everybody up, time for the most important meal of the day," Tiberius called.

"Oh boy breakfast," Candu yelped as he sprang from the den. Tiberius laughed at him and shook his head.

"Close, but no breakfast is the second most important meal. The most important is a one mile walk to really work up an appetite," he said as he started to stretch his legs.

"What," complained a large group but Tiberius nodded and they grumbled to themselves as they followed his stretches.

"Now, I want everyone to follow me, and keep up," he ordered. Hutch nodded, the only one to do so, and Tiberius took off at a mild jogging pace towards the feeding grounds. It was the longest walk Hutch had ever gone on.

The trail wound through the forrest, passing over dense patches of fallen trees and through wide creeks. Hutch thought the water was refreshing, but there were several complaints about wet fur. Tiberius explained to them that the pack had used this trail to train its alphas for generations. Many many years before anny of their great great grandparents were born.

"Ever inch of this trail is designed to test you, there are holes everywhere, and I have had many twisted ankles through here. If you don't want to be sitting the next few weeks out I suggest you learn to watch your step. By the end of this year you should be able to run this trail three times a day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Tiberius called to the group who was struggling to keep up.

Just as Tiberius had said, Sadie misplaced her front right paw and started to fall forwards but Hutch caught her, giving her a confident and friendly smile as he did so. She blushed and thanked him as she continued on her run but oxa huffed and decided he was going to be a big shot. He sprinted until he was right behind Tiberius, not falling more than a few feet behind him. Which didn't last long, and within a minute he had fallen behind the entire group, completely whinded. His goons Lobo and Percy right beside him.

By the time the class made it to the feeding grounds they were absolutely drained. They even had to wait a few minutes for Roxa to catch up to them. They were all panting, huffing and wheezing heavily in the heat of the day, and could have cared less about food, they just wanted water and rest. Tiberius was hardly affected at all, he sat down impatiently as they awaited Roxa, Lobo, and Percy.

"While we wait on our three, cocky companions to show up, I'll give you all a tip. You'll notice that while going through the streams I took my time, and theres a couple reasons for that. It helps to dip you body down into the water, really just dunk your entire body in, the water will help keep you cool as you run. While your under water, take a few drinks, it helps you stay hydrated as you run. And one more thing, don't swallow the last gulp of water, hold it in your mouth until you stop running, that way you have some hydration to look around for more water. Luckily for you guys there's a small creek right here," Tiberius pushed aside a small bush to reveal a decent sized flowing stream big enough for them to walk in and be up to their chins with water.

"You know what I have an important lesson to teach regarding Roxa, Lobo, and Percy why not you guys hide in the bushes while I do it," Tiberius said with a sinister look on his face. They all took up different hiding places and soon enough the three rolled in their poor lungs struggling to take in enough air.

"It's about time you three showed up, but now since the run is over you can get a drink of water," Tiberius said sitting on front of the three. They looked around hopefully but failed to catch the stream.

"But there's no creek here," Roxa pointed out.

"Oh I know, you have to run back to the last one and drink there,"

"WHAT," they all three shouted.

"Well, there is a shortcut right through those bushes," he said motioning towards the shrubs that concealed the creek. The three took off excitedly and within seconds, SPLASH.

"AW MAN," Roxa shouted in anger. The entire class started breaking out in laughter, and Tiberius even managed to giggle.

"Maybe next time you won't try to be such a show off, now drink up so we can eat," Tiberius laughed as he turned away to go help the other alphas bring in some food for them.

"He can't do that, it's totally unfair," Roxa shouted angrily.

"He's the teacher, he can do whatever he wants," Hutch laughed as he took a drink of water.

"Shut up you teachers pet," Roxa barked.

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the den," Candu laughed.

"You too shorty," Percy snapped.

"Alright eat fast, we've got a long walk back, and when we get back the real fun begins," Tiberius called, easily breaking up the ennsuing argument. Raxus and Hutch glared at one another for a second before Hutch turned away with Sadie and Candu. Roxa and the other two drug themselves from the creek and shook off what water they could. There large pieces of fresh caribou laid out for the pups, but Hutch only ate a small amount. Sadie looked at him with concern and nudged him.

"Whats the matter Hutch, aren't you hungry," she asked.

"My mama always told me never to eat more than I thought I needed. She said that everyone in the pack needed to share more and that alphas shouldn't take so much," he said proudly causing Roxa to roll his eyes.

"My dad always says that if the omegas want any they should go and get it themselves. But since alphas have to do all the hunting we should take whatever we want," Roxa shot back as he satisfied his hunger with as much caribou as he could eat. Tiberius smiled at Hutch and walked over to him.

"That's a very good way to see things Hutch, and it's wise to only eat a little. Eat to much and about half-way through the run you're gonna lose your breakfast," Tiberius smiled as he nodded at Roxa and his friends.

"Those three are going to learn that the hard way. I give them until the third stream," he laughed as he stood up and began to inspect everyones status.

"I like your uncle he's cool," Hutch said to Sadie as he laughed at the comment. Sadie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he used to take me on hikes like that all the time, until he becam a teacher. He wanted me to do real good so me and him would plat games all the time. He said it was real good excersise," she said as she finished eating, following Hutch's advice. Even Candu decided to hold off on eating as much.

Once Tiberius saw that everyone was finished he nodded and set them back off to the training grounds. Hutch, Sadie, Candu, and a few others rushed over and took a couple quick drinks of water before getting a quick gulp to hold until they came across the first creek. The sun was rising quickly, increasing the temperature and making the run even more grueling.

"Remember that tip I gave you it really helps," Tiberius called as he dunked himself into the first stream. Hutch did exactly as Tiberius said and threw his entire body under water and took three quick drinks before resurfacing and continuing the run. Roxa was once again strugling to keep pace with the others and with each step grew more and more nascious. Then, just as Tiberius had predicted, Roxa, Percy, and Lobo all lost their breakfast at the third stream. Tiberius sighed and stopped the group long enough to let them coold off before resuming the hike.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before eating as much," Tiberius laughed as they returned to the training grounds. Roxa grumbled sickly as he sat down and Percy fell on top of Lobo.

"Well now that we're all back here we can start our day off. Now here's an open question and don't be afarid to answer. What is the most important thing to any alpha,"

"Strength," Roxa panted.

"Close but not so much,"

"Stealth," Sadie answered shyly.

"Precicely. You can be the weakest alpha in the pack but you can still avoid even the best hunters if you're stealthy. Which brings us to our first lesson. It's kind of like a game of hide and seek. You'll all go out into the valley and hide, and I'll come and find you. When I find you, you come back here, everyone understand," everyone nodded and Tiberius followed them.

"Good, now go hide," he ordered. They all took off into the field, hiding in various places, some beside trees, some in the tall grass. Hutch ran to the side of the valley, near the mountain, and jumped into a small opening between a rock and the cliff. It was small enough for him to slide into, and dark enough to conceal his fur.

"Out," Tiberius called as he ran across the first of the pups. Hutch's heart raced in his chest and he layed flat in the grass to try and stay hidden.

"Out," Tiberius called again.

"Out, out and out,"

"Stay calm Hutch," he whispered to himself.

"Candu I see you, out," Tiberuis laughed as Candu grumbled in anger.

"You're still safe, he can't see you here," he whispered nervously.

"Out Roxa, Percy, and Lobo," Hutch smiled and laughed to himself as his three least favorite wolves were counted out.

"Two left, Hutch and Sadie," any enjoyment Hutch had was suddenly drained from him. He was up against one of a girl that he really liked, and he didn't want her to be heartbroken. But at the same time, he wanted to win.

"Out," Hutch's heart sank into his chest and he felt like just sitting there and not comming back out.

"Winner Hutch, you can come out now," Tiberius called. Hutch jumped from behind the rock, with his head hung low, until he saw the smile on Sadie's face.

"Hutch that was such a good hiding spot," she laughed as she nuzzled him.

"Good job now everyone take a good lesson for this. Remember what you did that didn't work, learn from it. We're going to practice this every day until it takes me and three other alphas an hour to find one of you. Now it's time for some excersise," the next few hours involved grueling sessions of running, pouncing, and other excersises that made all of their muscles cry in pain.

"An alpha needs strength to protect the pack. You need to learn to block out pain, if the pack is ever at war you won't have time to take a break so you'll just have to live with the cramps, the muscle aches, and the weakness," Tiberius urged as they struggled to keep up with him.

"Pain is just weakness leaving your body, your muscles will grow to become more powerful, your bodys more agile and flexible, don't give up,"

"Impressive," said Winston as he seemed to appear from nowhere. Much to everyone's relief Tiberius allowed them to stop and rest while he talked to Winston.

"Tiberius, it seems you class is catching on quick," Winston complimented.

"They've surprised me, especially Hutch," Winston sighed and looked over at Hutch who was sitting next to Sadie defensively.

"That's kind of why I'm here," Winston said lowly. Tiberius frowned and looked back at Hutch.

"What's wrong, I hope it isn't anything too serious," he said with concern.

"It's regarding his mother Mina. Earlier today there was an incident, and she was hurt severely. By the time Eve and the other healers arrived, it was too late. Hutch has been orphaned," Winston said with a tear rolling down his face. Tiberius gasped in shock and was left speechless.

"Poor Hutch, how do we break the news to him," Tiberius said chocking back the urge to cry.

"We can't break it to him, not now, we'll have to wait until his classes are finished," Winston said causing Tiberius to go wide eyed.

"Winston you can't be serious, he just lost his only parent and we're going to hide it from him," Tiberius argued.

"I know it sounds bad to do this, but it's for his own good. The poor thing is only a year old, and he needs this more than anything. If we were to tell him there's no telling what would happen, he might even resort to suicide," Winston countered. Tiberius sat silent for a moment, and then sighed.

"Winston, as much as I don't agree with this, you're right. But you're going to tell him, I couldn't bear to break that poor pups heart," Tiberius took another look back at Hutch and felt a tear pour down his cheek.

"Why Winston, why did he have to lose them both," Tiberius cried softly.

"Bad things always happen to good wolves Tiberius. There's no doubt that Hutch is in for a rough life, it's going to get hard on him. But the way I see it is once he leaves here, he'll either have to move on and find a den of his own, or he can live with me and Eve," Winston said sadly.

"Winston, I think as long as that pup has Sadie around, he will be alright," Tiberius said with a disheatened smile as Hutch handed Sadie a small flower. Hutch was completely oblivious to the conversation, but Roxa heard every word of it.


	3. Rivalry

**Chapter 3: Rivalry**

****Authors Note-I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I put a lot of effort into it. I'm loving the feedback I'm getting, it's really helpful :). So I didn't want to devote to many chapters to the alpha school phase and the next few chapters will involve a few jumps through days and maybe weeks. I hope I don't confuse anyone with a time jump. Please remember to write a review and enjoy the chapter.****

Three weeks have passed since alpha school first began. The weather was growing colder as winter approached and it had been raining quite frequently the last few days. The rain was cold, but it wasn't enough to stop the growing alphas. They continued their training in the rain not letting it slow them down a bit. The group became closer to one another, they knew one another better and their teamwork had greatly improved.

But nothing had grown stronger than the relationship between Hutch and Sadie. Hutch, still unaware of his mother's passing, had grown attached to her, he liked her, it wasn't far fetched to say that he loved her. He was never too far away from her, and ever since day one he had never had to stop anyone from picking on her. But then again, being the meanest looking pup in the pack helped that.

Hutch had grown exponentially in those three weeks. His fur had darkened, he decided to let his mane grow out, and the two black stripes started to become visible on the sides of his face. His muscle mass had also become quite impressive, even by adult standards. Keeping up with Tiberius was no problem during their morning runs, and he could easily outlast all the others during their excercises.

He was proud of himself. He started to act more mature, his vocabulary had expanded, and some of the fears he had began to dissapear. Anxiety didn't affect him as much, and he was almost stress free. During their 'hide-and-seek' excersise Tiberius could stand next to him for minutes and his heart rate wouldn't rise a beat. Tiberius was very impressed with Hutch, and each day that passed was more guilt building up on his conciounce.

Hutch also noticed that Winston would visit them very frequently. He would stop by all the time and talk to Tiberius about something that must have been important because Tiberius wouldn't tell anyone what it was about. Not even Saide his own niece could get it from him. But it did seem that everytime Winston would leave Tiberius would take a minute before he started the class again.

Tonight was going to be special for the group. Tiberius explained that they wold be holding a moonlight howl, and they would be allowed to attend. For the others it was all in fun, but Hutch saw it differently. He saw it as a chance to tell Sadie how he felt about her, and hopefully find out if she felt the same way. He had spent all day preparing himself for it. Despite having a new found courage, he was still nervous about going.

Tiberius granted them the day off to prepare and find a date, but they weren't allowed to leave the training grounds. The farthest they were allowed to go was to a small creek a small ways into the forrest to bath, and then they had to come straight back. Hutch had decided to spend all the time he could with Sadie, mainly to make sure that no one else tried to ask her out,

"Tonight's going to be so much fun Hutch, I can't wait to howl with you," Sadie giggled as she playfully nudged Hutch's side.

"It's going to be the best, I've been practicing my howl whenever I can,"

"Oh really, care to give me a sample of it," she cooed causing Hutch's legs to go weak and a wide smile to go across his face.

"You're just going to have to wait until tonight," he teased. She giggled and rubbed her head under his chin.

"Aw please," she pleaded. Hutch giggled at her but shook his head.

"Nope, you've got to wait,"

"Aww look at the two love birds," Roxa laughed. Hutch rolled his eyes and trid to ignore him, but Roxa refused to leave.

"What's the matter Hutch, not going to give me one of your smart remarks," Roxa said irritably. Hutch laughed and refused to look back at him.

"You know what Roxa, I'm having a good day, and I'm not going to let you ruin it. And you know what else, I bet if you would find a date like Percy and Lobo did, you might not be so alone right now," Hutch laughed. Roxa was furious, so furious that he charged at Hutch.

"You little smug-,"Roxa jumped but Hutch moved, causing Roxa to land against the ground and roll.

"Better watch yourself Roxa," Hutch growled only escalating the situation. Roxa turned sharply and rushed Hutch, slamming his forehead into Hutch's.

"Shut up you little prick," Roxa snarled. Hutch growled at the insult and pushed himself forward and up, causing Roxa to do a backflip and land hard on the top of his head. By the time Roxa recovered Hutch and Sadie had ran off.

"Hutch, I swear I'll get back at you for that just wait until tonight,"

***Meanwhile***

"Winston, it's been three weeks since the incident, and that poor pup still doesn't know," Eve said as she sat next to her mate in their den.

"I know Eve, but he'd be absolutely heartbroken to find out. He needs to pass alpha school if he ever wants to survive on his own and if we tell him his performance will suffer greatly," Winson sighed.

"Well it's true he'd be heartbroken but you can't say for certaint that he would start to fail his classes. He's surprised us before, and maybe he would be mature about this," Eve argued.

"Even so I'd rather not risk it, especially today. The poor boy is about to go out on his first moonlight howl, and I don't want to be the one to ruin it for him," Eve sighed and shook her head. 'He's impossible,' she thought to herself.

"Please promise me that you'll at least tell him at some pont," she begged.

"When alpha school is over, I promise," he said as a lump formed in his throat. He thought of how that day would play out, and it hurt him. All of the pups running home excitedly to see their parents, and Hutch going to see, well, no one. Winston saw himself standing outside the den and heard Hutch as he walked in the den.

_"Where's my mom at,"_ Hutch asked sadly. Winston felt a tear start to roll down his muzzle.

_"I'm sorry Hutch, but your second day of alpha school she was hunting, and there was an incident. A bear mauled her, and she died before the healers could get to her. I'm sorry,"_

"Winston dear are you alright," Eve asked as she sat next to Winston with great concern. Winston shook off the thought and fell back to reality.

"Yeah, fine," he said with a cracked voice, "just a bad thought is all."

"It's alright Winston, I'm sure he'll understand that these things do happen," eve said as she nuzzled Winston comfortingly. Winston started to say something but stopped himself.

'The poor thing has lost both of his parents to the same bear, I can only hope he doesn't go looking to kill it, he'll surely join his parents then,' he thought as he nuzzled Eve back.

"Sir," said a dark grey wolf as he jumped to the den entrance.

"Felix, shouldn't you be preparing for the moonlight howl," Winston asked semi-irritated at the interuption.

"Normally yes, but Tiberius has asked that you see him immediately," Winston sighed and nuzzled Eve quickly.

"I'll be back in a while dear, I needed to bathe anyway," he joked causing Eve to giggle.

"Be safe you two," Eve called to them as they left the den. Winston waited until they were a fair distance from the den before he spoke.

"Tiberius can't take it anymore can he," Winston asked. Felix sighed and shook his head.

"No sir, he's having a hard time controling himself. He doesn't like lying to Hutch, he said that if he has to keep it up any longer he's going to snap," Felix replied.

"He never did like lying, *sigh*, I guess we'll just have to talk it over with him when we get there. Well how's your mate doing, I haven't seen her in a while," Winston asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh well she's doing fine, we just found out that she's pregnant so she's trying to stay at the den as much as possible," Felix said trying to hide his proud smile.

"Well congradulations, have you concidered any names," Winston asked curiously.

"Not really, I mean, we don't know how many so I havent given too much thought to it, but I do know I'd like to name one of the boys Humphrey," Felix replied.

"Not to be rude but don't you think you started a little early, I mean the season only starts tonight," Felix blushed and shrugged nervously.

"Well, you know there are times when I just can't help myself,"

"Easy son you'll give yourself a heart attack," Winston laughed. Felix laughed as his blush started to fade. The two talked back and forth like that until they reached the alpha grounds, where Tiberius stood anxiously awaiting them.

"Winston I can't take it anymore, we have to tell him," Tiberius pleaded.

"Tiberius keep calm, besides, we can't ruin tonight for him, it's his first moonlight howl," Winston said shaking his head.

"Well it has to be soon, I'm starting to lose it. The more I hide it from him the more painful it seems like it will be on him," Tiberuis said in such a way it was like he was being eaten alive. Winston cringed as he remembered his earlier vision.

"I know Tiberius, just try to hold out," Winstin said as he tried to shake off the horrible vision.

"Maybe he could use a small break, I think he should spend some time with his mate, that should take mind off of all this," Felix suggested.

"Now there's an idea, how about it Tiberius, how would you like the rest of the day off," Winston asked hopefully. Tiberius thought for a second, taking several glances back to the pups before he answered.

"I suppose you're right, a night off would help relax me, but what about the class,"

"Don't worry about that, Felix and I can help escort them to the howling rock. I had planned to meet her there anyway," Winston said.

"Rose is stuck in the den for a while and she wouldn't mind anyway, she's been taking a lot of naps lately," Felix added.

"Fine, I'll take the night off, but tommorrow I'm comming straight back," Tiberius said firmly.

"Just try to enjoy yourself tonight, now go on get," Winston laughed as he and Felix started to push Tiberius away. He laughed finally and nodded as he walked off into the forrest.

"He deserves a break for as hard as he's been working lately," Felix said as they watched him walk off.

"It's true, but I wonder if he'll be so caught up in worrying about Hutch that he'll forget to have a good time," Winston said worriedly.

"That doesn't sound like the tiberius I know. The Tiberius I know always has a good time, no matter what," Felix chuckled.

"I swear if he were to enjoy himself any more than he did you'd think he was an omega," Winston laughed.

"Well Winston, you know what I always say, both alpha's and omega's can be good wolves, but it takes both to make a great wolf," Felix sighed proudly as he dozed off into his own thoughts.

"You know Felix, ever since we first met you've told me that, but do you ever think that one day it will come true? That alphas and omegas could become mates," Winston asked curiously.

"And as long as I've been saying it I've wondered the same thing. But you know, it feels like someday soon it will, and, well, it seems like I won't be around to see it," Felix said with a sorrowful tone.

"Come on don't think like that Felix, you're one of the strongest wolves I've ever seen, you could easily outlive me," Winston shivered and his eyes widened as a cold wind blew. It was a slow, whispering breeze that blew gently across the field, seeming to laugh at their conversation.

"Eerie wasn't it," Felix said knowing that Winston felt it.

"No kidding, I'm going to change the subject before one of us gets struck by lightning," Winston joked trying to lighten the mood. Felix chuckled and nodded as he turned towards the valley.

"Come on, lets go keep an eye on things,"

***Meanwhile***

"No way, Hutch's mom is dead," asked Percy in shock.

"As a stone," Roxa laughed maniacly.

"Roxa, don't tell me you're going to use this against him, I mean, what if he does something severe," Lobo said with concern but Roxa snapped at him.

"I don't care, Hutch has done nothing but get in my way ever since I've gotten here. It would be good if he would do something sever, it would get him out of my way," Roxa growled.

"Roxa, you've completely lost it, so what if Hutch is better than you," Lobo argued causing Roxa to pounce on him.

"Shut your mouth Lobo, I refuse to be beaten out by an orphan. And if either of you say a word about this to anyone, you're dead," Roxa snapped. Lobo growled and kicked Roxa in the stomach, knocking Roxa off of him.

"You know what Roxa, you're sick. Even for you that's low, that's as low as it gets, it's no wonder Hutch doesn't like you, you're a complete ASSHOLE," Lobo shouted as he stormed off. Roxa growled deeply and sharged Lobo, slamming into his side and pushing him down.

"Where the hell do you get off calling me an asshole," Roxa growled as he pushed Lobo onto his back and slammed his pawn down onto his chest.

"Get off of me," Lobo demanded but Roxa refused.

"You listen and you listen good, I'm going to torture Hutch, I'm going to make him feel pain and misery, and there's no one who's going to stand in my way. Not Percy, not Tiberius, not Winston, and especially not you," Roxa snarled as he pushed his claws dangerously close to Lobo's throat.

"Roxa I think you made your point," Percy said nervously. Roxa said nothing but continued to hold down Lobo.

"Roxa that's enough," Percy urged. Nothing.

"ROXA GET OFF OF HIM," Percy shouted, snapping Roxa back to reailty. He let out a fierce growl to Lobo and then let him go. Lobo growled and started to pounce Roxa but Percy stopped him.

"Let it go Lobo," he urged.

"Errogant little son of a-," Percy shoved his paw over Lobo's mouth to keep him from saying anything else.

"Lobo, just calm down, it's not like he can do anything. Come on, let's just try to enjoy the moonlight howl," Percy seggested trying to calm Lobo.

"Fine, but if he comes anywhere near me so help me I'll-," again Percy stopped him and pushed him away from Roxa to prevent another fight. Roxa, completely ignoring Tiberius' rules, wondered off into the forest. He walked himself though his plan again and again, making sure it was flawless.

"Can't let it go wrong, can't let it go wrong," he mumbled.

"Everyone line up, it's time to head out for the howling rock," he heard Winston call from the valley. A sinister grin spread across his face and he started to laugh to himself.

"And so it begins. This is it Hutch, enjoy the night while you still can,"

****Authors note- Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come soon :) Don't forget to review!****


	4. Red Moon

**Chapter 4: Red Moon**

****Aruthors Note- WARNING- this chapter contains blood and death, and is designed to be as said as possible. If you wish you may skip it, but it is not recomended. (Please note that the following events will have nothing to do with the plot of Blackjack's story.) Viewer discretion is advised.****

Hutch walked next to Saide as they followed Winston and Felix to the howling rock. The moon was starting to rise, and there had been no sign of Roxa. As much as Hutch wanted to say something, he didn't. He figured he could finally get some peace and quiet without him around. But it was unusual to see him seperate from Lobo and Percy, who Hutch thought seemed pretty raw about something.

As they approached the howling rock, Hutch could hear a beautiful hum filling the air. The wonderful sounds of howls echoing down the hill, filling the woods with a wonderful cascade of voices. They were lead onto a path that lead all the way up to the top of the mountain. At the bottom was Winston's mate Eve, who was excited to see them all.

"Oh Winston, I remember our first howl together," Eve said happily as she nuzzled her mate.

"It feels like it was just yesterday doesn't it," Winston chuckled as he nuzzled her back.

"Well, you guys enjoy yourselves, you deserve this for all of the effort you've put forth," Felix said as Winston and Eve headed up the mountain to the top spot. Felix followed them, perching himself on the next spot down, but he only watched, his mate being back at the den. Hutch and Sadie found a small spot near the bottom where they sat down beside each other.

"You know Sadie, you look beautiful tonight," Hutch complimented causing Sadie to blush wildly.

"And you're very handsome," she shot back, causing him to blush as well.

"Well, I guess I'll start us," Hutch said as he raised his head and started to howl. Sadie sat nervously for a second, but raised her head and howled with him. Hutch's heart practically melted as Sadie's beautiful howl swept across the mountain, bonding with his howl and complimenting it wonderfully. The sound was so beautiful a small tear streaked down Hutch's cheek as Sadie softly nuzzled him. Several, wonderful minutes later, they slowly stopped and looked at each other square in the eyes.

"Sadie, you're howl is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Hutch said as he nuzzled her warmly. Sadie giggled and nuzzled him back.

"You're howl is the most wonderful noise in the world," she whispered.

"Sadie, there's something I've been wanting to tell you now for a while," he said as he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"What is it Hutch," she asked curiously. Hutch sighed nervously as a wide blush streaked across his face.

"I- I lo-" before Hutch could finish Sadie's ears perked straight up and she looked over at the forrest.

"Did you hear that," she asked quickly. Hucth completely lost what he was about to say and looked where she was focused.

"Help me," they both heard. It was faint though, very faint. So faint that they were the only ones to hear it.

"Come on, let's go help them," Sadie urged as she shot off towards the forrest. Hutch bit his lip nervously and devided to follow her. He shot off behind her and struggled to keep up.

"Help me somebody," they heard it again, this time louder. Hutch couldn't place a name on the voice, but he felt like he had heard it before.

"We're comming," Sadie said trying to comfort the shouting voice. They broke through to a small clearing and looked around. They couldn't tell where the voice was comming from anymore. It sounded like it was all around them, there was no way they would have found them anymore. But then Hutch's eyes widened with fear as he finally recognized the voice, and picked up a new scent, a dangerous scent.

"SADIE RUN," he shouted. Sadie started to look at him in confusion, until a large grizzly bear tore through the bushed, charging straight towards them.

"You're in for it now Hutch, that bear has it out for you," Roxa grinned evily as he watched from behind the bushes. The bear rushed them but they rolled out of the way just in time to miss being snapped by its massive jaws.

"SADIE I'LL DISTRACT IT GO GET HELP," Hutch ordered. Sadie was frozen with fear, she didn't know what to do. Hutch jumped and slashed the side of the bears head and used the enegery of the attack to catapult himself to her.

"Sadie come on snap out of it," he begged as the bear roared and turned to them again.

"SADIE COME ON," Hutch shouted, bringing Sadie back to reality just in time to be pushed out of the way of a slash by Hutch.

"HUTCH I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU," she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"GO SADIE, GET HELP," Hutch urged as the bear swung at him.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL HANDLE HIM," shouted Felix who leapt from the bushes and slammed into the bears chest, litteraly seinding it off of it's feet and slamming into a tree. Hutch stood in amazement as Felix landed on all fours in a battle ready position.

"What about you," Hutch asked.

"I'll be fine, the other alpha's are on the way, I heard the cry for help too. Just go I'll be fine," Felix looked over and winked at Hutch letting him know that he had it under control. Hutch nodded and instantly ran over to Sadie.

"Come on Sadie let's go," he said as he practically pushed her away from the fight scene.

"Come get some," they heard Felix shout as the bear roared and charged him again. They ran as fast as they could to get away. They didn't even care where they ran, just as long as they were safe. After a few minutes they slowed down and stopped to catch their breath.

"Sadie, are you alright," Hutch panted. Sadie nodded and leaned onto his shoulder to rest.

"Hutch, I was so scared, how are you always so brave," she asked as a small tear fell down her cheek, which she quickly wiped onto Hutch's shoulder.

"Because, because of you. Sadie, I'd do anything to keep you safe, even if that means putting my own life at risk. Sadie, Whenever I'm around you all I want to do is protect you, whenever one of those bullies gets close to you I get so afraid that he's going to hurt you that I lose it and push them away. You've completely changed my life. I lo-,"

"HUTCH," shouted a very angry Roxa who burst in front of them with a crazed look in his eyes. Hutch growled and jumped up defensively as Roxa growled and twitched in pure rage.

"What the hell do you want," Hutch barked.

"Hutch, why can't you just sit back and die already. I tried to make it easy on you, I just wanted to torture you until I became better than you, but then it occured to me, it would be much more fun to kill you," Roxa laughed as he started to step towards Hutch, letting his claws scrape the ground.

"Roxa, you've completely lost it, you seriously need help, just calm down and we can-," Hutch said sympathetically but Roxa barked and interrupted him.

"I don't need help, especially from an orphan like you," Roxa growled.

"I'm not an orphan, my mom is back at our den right now," Hutch shouted defensively.

"Oh is she," Roxa laughed.

"Leave Hutch alone Roxa," Sadie said trying to be brave but Roxa snapped at her.

"Shut up you little whore," Hutch's eye's went blood shot and he slammed Roxa into a tree.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT SADIE THAT WAY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH," Hutch shouted at the top of his lungs. It was so loud, it could be heard echoing through the forrest. Roxa gasped for breath as Hutch pressed his troat against the tree.

"What's the matter orphan, did I hurt her feelings," Roxa managed to laugh.

"Stop calling me an OPRHAN," Hutch drew back and slashed down Roxa's face, leaving three long cuts all the way down the side of Roxa's muzzle. Roxa snarled angrily and struggled to get free, but the more he struggled the harder it became to breath.

"Hutch, let him go," Winston ordered as he and three other alphas tore through to them. Hutch turned to them with pure anger burning in his eyes.

"Tell him Winston, tell him the truth," Roxa said with a wicked grin.

"That's enough Roxa, now Hutch please let him go," Winston said calmly as he stepped towards Hutch.

"Tell me he's wrong Winston," Hutch begged. Winston stopped in fear and a cold chill ran up his spine.

"Hutch please,"

"Tell me the thruth and I'll let him go," Hutch growled. Winston bit his lip nervously and finally sighed shaking his head.

"Hutch, I'm sorry," Winston said lowly. Hutch's heart sank in his chest and he looked back at Winston with a frown.

"What," he asked in shock.

"Hutch, sometimes, bad things happen to good wolves. No one wants them to happen, but they do. And they make us stronger, they make us appreviate what we have more dearly. Your second day of alpha school, there was an accident, and Mina didn't survive. We decided that it was for the best that you not find out, we feared how you would react," Winston explained sadly. Hutch was dead silent. His grip loosened on Roxa, allowing him to get away, only to be stopped by the other two alpha's.

"Hutch, are you alright," Sadie asked remained silent. Sadie walked up beside him to comfort him, and she heard him sniffling.

"You're lying," Hutch whimpered as he sobbed to himself.

"Hutch, I'm here for you," Sadie said nuzzling him.

"S-Sadie," Hutch sniffled as he tried to wipe away his tears. Winston hung his head low, depressed by Hutch's reaction. He turned to walk away but his ears shot straight up and he gulped.

"Oh no, LOOK OUT," he shouted as a battered and bloody grizzly bear tore through, roaring and snarling. It was the same bear that attacked them before, and it was injured badly, but still could hve killed them. Everyone darted off in a different direction to get away. Hutch ran away as fast as he could, but the bear stuck right on his tail.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Hutch cried as he tried to swerve away from it with no luck. The bear just roared and slowly started to close the gap between them. Hutch felt his muscles growing weaker, his body starting to shut down. He was slowly giving up. Finally they broke free of the forrest and to a long open space that led straight to the edge of a cliff. Hutch stood looking over the edge and gulped. It was a long drop down, at least 150 feet. He turned around to see the bear growling and slowly walking towards him. Hutch backed up slowly until he was practically cornered.

"This is it I guess, come on you son of a bitch, get it over with," Hutch growled at the bear. It stood onto its hind legs and roared to the heavens. Hutch stood up and took a stance, ready to take whatever it was going to throw at him. It swung its right paw as hard as it could.

"NO," to Hutch, everything fell into slow motion. He watched helplessly as Sadie slammed into the bears side, causing it to lose its balance and start to fall. Its claws continued and stabbed into Sadies side, pulling her over the cliff with the bear. Thunder crashed in the sky as they dissapereared from sight.

"HUTCH," he heard Sadie's fading scream. His heart shattered. He backed away from the cliff as he started to cry even harder.

"No, no no no no no no no," he cried as he backed away. He became light headed, and everything went fuzzy. He bacame so naceous that he vommited. He didn't know what else to do, but go with her.

"SADIE," he screamed as he rushed to the edge of the cliff.

"NO HUTCH," Winston shouted as he tackled Hutch, wrapping his front paws around him. Hutch screamed in misery as trued to struggle free.

"LET ME GO WITH HER, LET ME GO WITH HER," Hutch pleaded. Winston held Hutch firmly and refused to let go.

"Shh Hutch, it's alright, she's in a better place now," Winston whispered trying to comfort him.

"PLEASE WINSTON, LET ME DIE TOO," Hutch said as he continued to sob.

"No Hutch, no it's all going to be ok, Sadie wouldn't want you to do it," Winston said calmly.

"OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE, I KILLED THE WOLF I LOVED," Hutch shouted in pain as he gripped at his aching chest. The pack slowly gathered at the edge of the forrest, their heads hung low and their hearts sinking as they watch Hutch, struggle.

"Hutch this wasn't your fault, it isn't your fault at all," Winston said as he hugged Hutch firmly.

"ROXA, WHERE IS HE, I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL RIP HIM APART PIECE BY PIECE. YOU HEAR ME ROXA, YOU'RE DEAD D-E-A-D," Hutch shouted in absolute agony. It was the darkest night the pack had ever seen. Two wolves killed in one night. Felix, a soon to be father, and Sadie, just a mere pup. They all looked up at the moon, and they could have sworn it had turned blood red.

****Authors Note- I hope you had some tissues ready for this chapter because it was sad to even write it. Please don't send me hate mail, pretty please. This is a major turning point in the story for Hutch and needed to be included. Hope you enjoyed it.****


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

The pain Hutch felt that night was worse than anything else he had ever know. He cried for three straight hours, the only thing that stopped him was the day that he passed out. Had it not been for that it would have been longer. There were others who shared some of Hutch's sorrow, Felix's mate Rose, Winston, Tiberius, Sadie's parents, and several others, but they didn't lose nearly as much as Hutch did, nor did they know his emotional trauma.

When Hutch woke up he was in Winston's den, alone. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he did know that he couldn't say a word. He felt, empty, like nothing mattered anymore. He couldn't have cared less what happened to him anymore. It was gut wrenching, it felt like his heart followed Sadie off of the cliff.

Hutch looked down at his paws in his depression and sighed. He wanted to cry, but he didn't have the energy. After losing his mother and the girl he loved it seemed like there was nothing worth living for. Not even alpha school mattered to him.

"Hutch, you're awake, how do you feel," Eve asked softly as she waited into the den. Hutch hardly flinched as she walked in.

"I don't know Eve, I don't feel anything. It's like my heart is gone," Hutch replied as he pressed his paw to his chest. Eve's ears ears dropped flat against her head.

"You poor thing, I know it hurts now but it'll get better," she said as she nuzzled him warmly.

"Eve, I never got to tell get I loved her," Hutch whimpered.

"To do something as brave as she did, I think she felt the same way," Eve said trying to comfort him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her," Hutch sighed with a small sniffle. Ever shrugged uncomfortably and bit her lip.

"I don't want to say it, and I know you don't want me to, but you have to move on," Eve replied.

"But I can't just pretend like she never existed," Hutch protested.

"You don't have to, but you can't seclude yourself from others and become depressed. You have to remember her for what she was, and find someone else you love,"

"I'll never find anyone I loved as much as her," Hutch argued as he bolted from the den. He didn't want Eve to see his shame, so he went the only place he knew to go, home. He ran as fast as he could back to his mothers den, not stopping for anyone. As he approached the den he slowed down, and eventually stopped outside. He looked in to the abandoned cave with sorrow and slowly stepped inside. It was cold and bare. The last time he was there he remembered a warmth inside that made him feel safe, but it was gone.

"Mamma," Hutch sniffled as he curled up into a ball at the main back of the den.

"I thought you might come here," said Winston as he walked into the den. Hutch hardly moved.

"I'm all alone," Hutch whined. Winston looked at him sadly and laid next to him.

"Well that's not true, you have Candu, Tiberius, and all of your other friends at alpha school," Winston reminded, but Hutch shook his head.

"But where am I going to live," Hutch asked.

"Well, I talked with Eve about that, and she thinks it would be a good idea if you lived with us, at least until you were old enough to find your own den," Winston suggested. Hutch's eyes widened and he looked over to Winston.

"You'd let me live with you," Hutch asked in shock. Winston nodded and smiled.

"Of course I would. Hutch, your father was the closest thing I had to a brother. We were so close that he made me promise him that I would watch after you if something ever happened to him. I hoped that I would never have to live up to it, but that doesn't mean I won't," Winston gave a reasuring smile but then gasped as Hutch pounced into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Winston.

"Thank you," Hutch cried happily. Winston was taken back at first, but when he realized what had happened, he hugged Hutch warmly.

"Everything will be alright, I promise. And I have some news about that you may enjoy," Hutch's eyes grew wide and he gave Winston his full attention.

"What is it," Hutch asked curiously.

"You will never have to worry about Roxa again. Lobo and Percy told us what he'd been doing. Two days ago we found him guilty for the murder of two wolves of the pack. He's been banned from alpha school permanantly, and we're making arrangements to have him banished from the pack," Winston said hoping it would enlighten Hutch, but he seemed to be under mixed emotions. Anger at hearing Roxa's name mentiond, but confused when he heard two days.

"What do you mean 'two days ago,' how long was I out," Hutch asked confused. Winston eyes widened as he completely forgotten how long Hutch had blacked out.

"Well, you were in and out of conciousness there for the first night, but after that you were out for four days. We were begining to get worried, but then again you had been through more trauma that night than I've been through in my entire life, so we couldn't blame you for being konked out for so long. You needed rest," Winston explained.

"Four days, what about alpha school," Hutch asked as his emotional mindset completely shifted.

"Don't worry about alpha school. Ever since that night Tiberius has been so distraught that he hasn't been able to teach and Felix, well, you know, so he's out as well. They've decided to hold all classes until we can recover from the incident, so you haven't missed a single thing," Winston reassured as Hutch sighed in relief.

"So, I'll never have to see Roxa again,"

"Never. As long as you stay here you should never have another problem with him," Hutch still seemed upset, but he was better than before. He wanted to say something, but his stomach growled and interrupted him causing Winston to chuckle.

"We better get you some food, you haven't eaten in four days," Winston chuckled causing Hutch to blush lightly.

"That's a good idea," Hutch laughed back as he tried to hide his blush.

"Go on Hutch, out of everyone in the pack you deserve a free day. Just as long as you promise me one thing,"

"What is it," Hutch asked turning his head.

"Enjoy yourself," Hutch smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes sir," Hutch replied as he stood up and walked away slowly. He stopped at the edge of the den and looked back at Winston with his smile.

"Thanks for everything, dad," Hutch quickly turned back around and walked off. Winston's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his heart skipped a beat.

"Dad," Winston said to himself. He smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hutch, I hope that this doesn't come back to haunt you," Winston sighed. Hutch walked toawrds the feedding grounds, but something was strange. He shouldn't have felt so light-hearted. It wasn't normal to be so high-spirited after what had happened. But he figured that as long as he felt good that he was fine.

It was unusually quiet through the pack. It was as if everyone had dissapeared. Hutch saw no one as he made his way through the trees, nor did he hear anyone. A bone-chilling silence was all that he heard, with the occasional chatter of birds here and there, but that was it. As he reached the feeding grounds, he saw a relieving sight. It was all of the pups from alpha school sitting around talking quietly. Candu was the first to spot Hutch and he pointed him out to the others.

"Hutch you're alright," Candu called happily as he ran over and nuzzled his friend. Hutch smiled and nuzzled Candu back, and was completely surprised to see two dark grey wolves sitting in front of him.

"Percy, Lobo," Hutch said as he remembered what Winston had told him. They looked at him and could hardly speak.

"Hutch, we're so sorry about what Roxa did. We both know how much Sadie meant to you. Believe me, if we'd have known Roxa was going to do something like that we would have stopped him," Percy said not able to even glance at Hutch.

"We really didn't want it to be like this. Sadie shouldn't have died, it should have been one of us," Lobo continued.

"No Lobo, it shouldn't have been one of you. If anything it should have been me. I was the one that it was after, not you, or Sadie, or Felix, but me. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it now," Hutch said darkly.

"Hutch don't think that way, if anything it should have been Roxa going over that cliff," Candu insisted trying to cheer Hutch up.

"Like I said, there's nothing I can do about it now, so we might as well just forget it," Hutch insisted as his stomach growled.

"Come on, let's get you some food," Lobo laughed as he heard Hutch's stomach. Hutch smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I could sure use something to eat," Hutch replied. The group walked over with Hutch and sat around as he ate. They were all in shock at how he was acting. They remembered what winston had told them.

_ "When you see Hutch next he might be, well, different. What he experienced that night, was something more horrific than any of you will ever imagine. He lost someone very important to him, and it's hurt him badly. When the alpha's took you back to the training grounds, Hutch cried for almost three hours straight, and I had to keep him from throwing himself off of the cliff. He'll probably be very down for a while, and it's likely he'll be very sensitive. Just try to be there for him when he really needs you to be," _

But Hutch wasn't like that at all. He was laughing and enjoying himself. He showed no signs of any depression, but while the others took this as a blessing, Candu was worried. He didn't think it was normal for Hutch to be acting this way. It concerned him.

"Hutch, are you sure you feel alright," Candu asked quietly.

"Candu, I feel fine," Hutch insisted.

"Well aren't you at least a little sad,"

"I was earlier, but I feel fine now," they all heard someone approaching and turned to see Winston and Tiberius walking towards them.

"Ah, good to see you're all here. We just dropped by to let you know that alpha classes will resume tomorrow," Winston said as Tiberius walked over to Hutch.

"Hutch, I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for this. If you ever need anyone to talk to, just come to me or Winston," Tiberius whispered.

"Thanks Tiberius," Hutch replied.

"Well, if you all will excuse me, I have a very important meeting to attend to. I'll be checking in on you every now and then," Winston said as he hastily scurried off.

***10 minutes later***

"You're late Winston," criticized the dark brown wolf who sat parallel to Winston.

"I'm not in the mood to argue about this Tony, we've lost two wolves in one week and so I'm not going to put up with this," Winston growled.

"I heard about that, and I'm sorry, but you know what this is about,"

"I know exactly what this is about, and the answer is no Tony,"

"Think about what you're doing for a second Winston. You know there would be less tension between us if you would unite the packs,"

"But you know how I feel about arranged mating. It's not right, especially when it's my daughter who is being forced to do it,"

"You shouldn't let your feelings get in the way of what's best for the pack. And now with your pack lacking a beta you are short handed," Winston growled angrily and stepped towards Tony.

"I'll have you know we already have another beta in training, and with the completion of this years alpha school there will be no shortage of help around the back," Tony snarled at Winston and snapped at him.

"Watch it Winston. I'll give you two weeks to give me a decision, after that, we will resort to force," Tony barked as he walked off with a huff. Winston but his lip angrily and started to walk away, but stopped himself.

"Tony wait," Winston called.

"What is it," Tony asked irritably.

"What if my son mates with someone from your pack," Winston asked curiously.

"I didn't know you had a son," Tony asked suspiciously.

"That's not the point, would that be acceptable," Winston asked.

"I suppose, but I will pick who he mates with,"

"Fine, he'll be ready next year,"

"You better make sure he is," this time Tony managed to huff away from Winston without being stopped. Winston sighed as he thought about what he had just done.

"Forgive me Hutch," he said to himself.

****Authors Note- Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please don't forget to leave a review. Here's a little question for you, who do you think Hutch should be with? Let me know and it may determine the outcome of the story ;). Anyways, more to come!****


	6. Back to Normal

**Chapter 6: Back to Normal**

****Authors Note- Hey guys I just want to let you know that this will be the last chapter that we will see Hutch participating in alpha school. After this we will skip forward a few months to his graduation day and first day as an alpha. Hope you enjoy it****

"So, how did it go," Eve asked as Winston walked into the den.

"Not very well, I'm afraid Tony is still stuck on the combining of the packs," Winston sighed as he sat down next to his mate.

"I refuse to force my daughter to marry someone," Eve growled.

"I know dear, but don't worry, I told Tony that I would never force any of my children to marry someone they didn't love. But,"

"BUT," Eve asked suspicously.

"Well, when I told him that, he threatened to invade our territory and you and I both know we can't afford a war right now. So, I promised him that my son would mate with a female in his pack," Winston explained nervously.

"Wait, but Winston, we don't have a so- WINSTON HOW COULD YOU," Eve shouted angrily.

"Eve, I know it was wrong, but what else was I going to do," Winston shot back.

"Anything but that Winston. Hutch lost everything and you expect him to do this,"

"Would you rather Hutch or one of our own pups," Winston shot. Eve started to say something but stopped herself.

"How long did you tell Tony it would be," Eve asked still sounding upset.

"One year,"

"Make sure Hutch knows before then," Eve said as she shook her head in dissapointment.

***Meanwhile***

"Good Hutch, duck, roll, and jump," Tiberius encouraged as he watched the soon-to-be alphas work on their agility and hunting skills. They had split up into groups of four, and were having to work as a team to get through obstacles as fast as they could, as well as catch prey.

"Team, Theta formation," Hutch ordered. Without question Lobo shot right, Percy to the left, and Candu straight ahead. In the center of their formation was a tree stump playing the role of some unsuspecting prey. Hutch let out a slight whistle, signaling the attack to begin. Candu sprung up and bounded off of a tree to sling himself at the stump. He slashed his claws through it as he passed over it, being closely followed by Percy and Lobo who followed the same plan on the flanks, while Hutch pounched from behind and delivered the final blow.

"Regroup and sprint the the finish," Hutch called. His group did as they were told and they finished far before any of the others did. They all fell to the ground panting as exhastion swooped over them.

"Good job guys, get ready fpr team sparring practice," Tiberius said as he turned his attention back to the other groups.

"Well, you heard him guys, lets do this," Hutch encouraged as he pushed his aching body off of the ground.

"Ugh, I don't know how much more I can take of this," Candu panted.

"Tell me about it, this is the roughest day we've had so far," Percy agreed as he foreced himself up onto his paws.

"I know it hurts guys but we have to push through it," Hutch urged as he helped Candu up.

"This is horrible, it feels like my legs are going to fall off," Lobo grumbled.

"Jota, your group vs. Hutch's group, start when you're ready," Tiberius said as another group of wolves burst through the trees. Hutch walked over and looked at Jota, who was panting heavily.

"You can call it, we're ready when you are," he said with a nod. Jota smiled slightly and nodded back.

"Thanks Hutch," Jota said as he turned back to his group and huddled them to plan for the battle. Hutch did the same, assigning each of his team members to a member of Jota's team, as well as a partner that they would watch out for.

"We're ready," Jota announced as his group broke up and assembled into their battle formation.

"Call it when you're ready," Hutch said as his group dissassembled and took up seemingly random positions.

"No claws, no teeth, bare paws only," Tiberius reminded as he watched them prepare.

"Ready, BEGIN," Jota called as he darted straight for Hutch. Hutch rolled aside and waited until Jota was right along side him before kicking into the dirt and went slamming into Jota's side. Jota was sent rolling to the side as Hutch re-focused himself to continue the fight.

From atop the hill at the other side of the valley, Winston watched as the groups fought. His main focus was Hutch, who was not only leading his group, but supporting their fights, as well as his own fight against Jota. Hutch was revealing himself to be a natural fighter, and a bold leader. He would have made a brilliant pack leader, and... an exceptional mate.

"He'll never forgive me for this, I've taken away his happiness for my own selfishness. But, I'm sure he'll understand, it was best for the pack," Winston pondered to himself trying to figure out a way to break the news to Hutch.

"Well, he trusted you after you kept his mothers death a secret, but I wouldn't keep pushing the limits of his trust. You and I both know that at some point his trust will run out," Rose scorned as she walked up beside of him. Winston jumped lightly, her appearance catching him off guard but he sighed when he saw who it was.

"Eve told you didn't she," Winston asked.

"What doesn't she tell me Winston," Rose chuckled. Winston laughed slightly but his smile quickly faded.

"I was only looking out for my pups Rose, I didn't mean to bring him into this," Winston said sadly.

"I know Winston, and I can understand that, I would only want whats best for my pup. But, if you are serious about making Hutch the pack beta, then he will have to learn to live with certain responsibilities, but you have to keep up your own end of the bargain. Take Felix, he would never have told you no. But he would have also thought about himself, and his family, and he would have expected you to do the same. And with Hutch being so emotionally hurt, you need to be even more careful," Rose lectured.

"I know Rose, but at the time all that I could think of was my own pups safety," Winston sighed.

"I know Winston, and I can understand wanting whats best for your pups. And to be honest, you may have made the smartest decision for the pack. But in my mind, unless Hutch is willing to do this, you made a terrible mistake,"

"Just this one time Rose, I will completely admit, I was wrong,"

***Meanwhile***

"How did your little arrangement with Winston go," asked a dark red wolf who sat next to Tony. His voice was cracked but deep and hinted at his old age.

"Exactly like I expected it would," Tony replied.

"He refuesed didn't he,"

"Well, at first he did, but then he changed his mind as I was getting ready to leave. And fortunately for us, it will be earlier than we thought. Apparently Winston has a son in alpha school who will be ready to mate in a year,"

"I didn't know Winston had a son,"

"I'm not going to question it, as long as he combines the packs," the dark red wolf smiled and nodded but then his smile turned into a ponderous expression.

"There is one problem though, who would be willing to put their pup through an arranged marriage,"

"Kota, we've been waiting two years for this, I'm sure there's someone willing," there was a moment of silence as the two went over the possible solutions.

"What about Trega's girl Linda," Tony suggested.

"No, Trega's to defensive of her, he'd never agree," Kota reminded.

"I know, Keltag's daughter, you know, Claw,"

"Of course, he's been desperate for the packs to combine, besides, after the abuse her mother put her through I'm sure Claw could use a good mate,"

"Well then no use in wasting time, let's go see if he's alright with the idea," Tony said enthusiastically. Kota nodded in agreement and followed Tony to Keltag's den. The eastern pack was very different from the west. The trees were more widely spaced from one another and there were more clearings. The grass wasn't nearly as tall, and the shrubs were hardly as tall as a wolves knees. The wolves themselves were also very different. While in the west there were tans, greys, blacks, and whites, in the east their fur was usually a red to a red-orange. As the two approached Keltags's den they could hear him talking to himself, a hobby he had taken up since his mate was removed from the pack.

Keltag had become mates with a young alpha named Jessica, who he had been crushing on through alpha school. The mating ceremony was the same as any other, no better no worse, and Keltag believed it was one of the best days of lives. But his opinion had changed. After she gave birth to their daughter Claw, things started to change. Her attitude became harsh and violent. Everytime she would see Keltage she would constantly insult him, and he could never leave her alone with Claw, because she would hurt her. Eventually he told Tony what was happening and Tony had no choice but to ban Jessica from the pack.

"Tony, Kota, it's good to see you," Keltag said quickly as he turned around to greet the two.

"It's good to see you too Keltag, but, we need to talk about something important," Tony replied.

"Sure, what is it," Keltag asked.

"Well, Winston has finally agreed to combine the packs. He's agreed to send his son-"

"Winston has a son," Keltag interrupted.

"I said the same thing,"

"ANYWAY, he's agreed to give up his son in an arranged marriage. The only problem is, we need a female to be his mate, and we were hoping that Claw could be his mate," Keltags reaction was not what they expected. He just sat speechless staring at them.

"I see, well, what's his son like," he asked nervously.

"I can't say, I've never met him," Tony replied. Keltag sighed and fidgeted nervously.

"Well, if he's anything like Winston, I don't suppose he would be all that bad of a mate. But I want to make sure he'll be good to her, I want you to learn more about him,"

"I'll take care of that, you just make sure Claw knows. The wedding will take place in one year, you have until then to let her know," Tony said nodding to Kota.

"I will, just make sure he's make a good mate. I don't want my little girl to make the same mistake I did," Keltag said sadly.

"Don't worry Keltag, she'll be fine, I promise," Kota said reasuringly with a smile. Keltag smiled slightly and nodded.

"I trust you,"

***Late that night***

For the fifth night in a row the creamy orange wolf shot awake from a nightmare. She panted and looked around to see if she had woke any of her friends, which were still sleeping soundly. She sighed and walked out of the den, parched from the experience, and decided to go get a drink of water. She walked away from the den and towards the closest stream, which divided the two packs. As she lazily stumbled through the trees she heard someone howling. It was a beautiful howl, not even close to being matched by anyone in the eastern pack.

As she came to the creek, she lowered herself in the bushes to see a wolf about her age with a deep grey coat and a black mane. There were two small black rings around his eyes and a stripe that went across his nose. She blushed when she saw him, and her heart melted as he howled. To her, he was gorgeous. But, his howl was strange, it was almost sad, like he was mourning. She listened to him for a couple more minutes before he slowly stopped and a small tear fell down his cheek. He looked down at his reflection in the water and sniffled, but to her surprise he spoke.

"You can come out now, I promise I won't hurt you," he said with a shakey voice. She was hesitant at first, but she worked up the nerve to show herself. As she stepped into the moonlight and Hutch saw her, he felt his cheeks grow hot with a blush. The moonlight shinned beautifully off of her creamy fur, and her light green eyes sparkled, unlike his bronze.

"H-hello," she said shyly.

"H-hi," he replied just as nervous.

"Y-your howl is beautiful," she complimented, causing him to blush even deeper and smile.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You're not from the east, are you," she asked curiously.

"No, I'm from the west,"

"I thought so, you're coat isn't as bright as anyone I know. But, it looks good," she giggled.

"Thanks, and your fur is beautiful too. I'm an alpha by the way, my name's Hutch," he said wanting to step closer to her.

"I'm an alpha too, my name's Claw. Not that it's not nice to meet you or anything, but why were you howling all the way out here," Hutch frowned quickly and his ears fell flat against his head.

"Well, I sorta lost one of my friends a couple days ago, and-"

"It's alright, you don't have to say any more," she said stepping into the creek. Hutch suddenly felt strange. He felt compulsed to step in the creek with her, and so he did. He walked towards her until they were nearly nose to nose.

"We could get in a lot of trouble it we get caught together you know," Claw pointed out.

"I know, and honestly, I don't care," Hutch replied as he touched his nose to hers. Claw's spine tingled and her legs went numb.

'Wow,' she said to herself as she caught her breath. he bushes behind them suddenly shook causing them both to jump out of their fur.

"We should go now, if anyone catches me away from the dens I could get in serious trouble," Hutch sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I should get back too. It was nice meeting you Hutch," Claw started to walk away but Hutch stopped her.

"You know, this doesn't have to be good bye, we could meet again the same time tomorrow night," Hutch offered. Claw blushed brightly and smiled.

"I'd like that," she said happily.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow Claw,"

"I'll see you then Hutch," she giggled. The two quickly shot off back to their respective packs. All the while they were being spied on.

"Well Hutch, you're the last wolf I expected to fall in love with an easterner, especially this soon after the incident. Perhaps just this once I'll keep this from Winston" laughed Tiberius as he watched Hutch run off and dissapear into the darkness. Tiberius sighed and shook his head.

"Hutch would have made you proud Felix,"

****Authors Note- Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long but I had some problems with my computer and it took a while to get this typed. Please remember to leave a little review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it :) ****


	7. Growing Up

**Chaoter 7: Growing Up**

****Authors Note- So, from the feedback I got from the last chapter, the idea of Hutch being paired with Claw didn't go over so well. But please trust me, it'll all become clearer as the story progresses****

It has been six months since Hutch had met Claw, and in fact he lived up to what he had said. Every night he would sneak out and visit her, which he enjoyed very much. Although some nights, Tiberius would have them do faux hunts, or play their little game of 'hide-and-seek', which Hutch would always win. Claw didn't mind though, it made all the better when she saw him next.

He told no one that he was seeing her, not even Candu. He didn't want anyone to know that he was seeing an eastern wolf. He especially didn't want Winston to know, it would have wrecked his chances of becoming a beta. So, he just kept his meetings with Claw a complete secret.

It was the day of the graduation ceremony and all of the pack was expected to attend, alpha and omega alike. The most excited member in the pack was Winston, who hadn't been anywhere near the training grounds in months. He know understood how bad Tiberius had taken the guilt about Hutch's mother, because everytime he saw Hutch, he just wanted to break down and beat himself up. But today would be different, he would finally admit to Hutch what he had done.

"So, today's the day you graduate," Claw asked with a sad sigh.

"Yeah it is, but that doesn't mean we can't still see each other," Hutch said with a hopeful smile. He had really grown since they had first met. He was taller and more masculine. His fur had darkened, the rings around his eyes were more menacing and the stripe across his nose was easily visible even under moonlight.

"Well, actually Hutch, we can't. I just learned that my dad had arranged a marriage for me. So, we can't keep seeing each other like this. But for what it's worth, I really do like you," she said as she leaned over and licked his cheek. His heart sank and he looked down.

"Oh, I see, well is there any way around it," he asked.

"No, there isn't. My pack leader told me that I had to do it," she sighed.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then," Hutch said.

"I guess it is, I'm reall sorry Hutch, I really do like you b-"

"No, it's alright. I should go, it's almost time for the ceremony," Hutch turned around and walked away sadly. Claw sniffled as he walked away and a tear fell down her muzzle.

"Good bye Hutch," she said, knowing he was already out of earshot.

Hutch walked in silence back to the training grounds, with the horrible feeling that it was the last time he would see Claw. He would just have to put her in the back of his mind. There wasn't a way that they could have become mates anyway. She was from the east, and he was from the west, and they forbidden to even talk to one another. Besides, today was supposed to be happy, he was graduating alpha school.

As he retuend to the training grounds, he saw all of the other wolves sitting around talking as they awaited the ceremony. He looked over to see Percy, Lobo and Candu laughing about something, he figured another one of Percy's terrible jokes. He felt sorry for Candu, who was about as tall as Hutch was when he was a pup. His tember however, had gotten shorter. He may not have been tall, but he was an avalanche just waiting to happen. Wolves soon started to arrive and sit in a semi-circle around the end of the valley. Hutch sighed as Tiberius appeared and announced the begining of the ceremony.

"Welcome to the anual alpha school graduation ceremony. Today, these alphas join the ranks as our hunters, and protectors of the pack. Winston will also persnoally pick the new pack beta," as Tiberius continued, Hutch and the other alphas walked over and sat in front of the crowd of wolves so they could all be seen. As they sat down Tiberius began to walk in front of them, announcing each by their name. The ceremony continued with Tiberius recalling the most important days of the training season. He didn't mention the night Sadie and Felix were killed, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"And now, Winston will choose the pack beta," Tiberius said finally. Winston stepped forward to the line of alphas and looked over them all.

"There is no doubt in my mind that each and every one of you would serve well as the pack beta. But there is one of you who has excelled beyond the others, and is truely deserving of this position. Hutch, please step forward," Winston looked straight towards Hutch and he did as he was told.

"Hutch, based on your performance, I have selected you to be our pack beta. If you accept my offer, you will go under an oath that you will recite. Do you accept," Winston asked.

"Yes sir," Hutch replied without hesitation.

"Good, now repeat after me. I, Hutch, from this day forth,"

"I, Hutch, from this day forth,"

"Swear to protect, and preserve my pack and its way of life for the rest of my days,"

"Swear to protect, and preserve my pack and its way of life for the rest of my days,"

"No matter the personal cost,"

"No... no matter the personal cost," Hutch finished.

"Excellent. Now, everyone to the feeding grounds where the ceremonial feast will begin," Winston called and everyone cheered. The pack started walking off to the feeding grounds, including the newly graduated alphas, and Hutch took his place alongside Winston.

"You hesitated on the last line," Winston pointed out quietly.

"I know sir, I'm sorry," Hutch replied looking down.

"Take it easy Hutch," Winston chuckled "Felix did the same thing when he was chosen to be the beta."

"Really," Hutch asked surprised.

"Of course, to be honest I would have been shocked if you hadn't. You were swearing to put the packs best interest ahead of personal ones. That isn't something that can be taken lightly, it's a lot of weight on your shoulders. Should anything happen to me and Eve you're going to have to take charge of the pack. And speaking of the pack, there are several things I want to discuss with you,"

"Anything sir,"

"Well, first and formost, Eve is pregnant, and well let's face it I'm not as young as I used to be, I need someone to watch after my pups. There's no one else I would trust with this assignment,"

"I would be honored sir,"

"Excellent, and well, the other I'll have to discuss later in private,"

"Of course sir,"

"Oh and Hutch, our offer to let you live with us still stands, if that's what you want,"

"Well sir, as much as I would like to live with you and Eve, I think I'll live in my old den," Winstons eyes widened and he srugged nervously.

"Are you sure about that Hutch, I don't think it would be good for you to be around a place that brings up older memories. Especially after what you've been through," Winston urged trying to change Hutch's mind.

"I'm sorry sir, but my mind is made up," Hutch replied firmly. Winston sighed and nodded.

"I wish I could change your mind, but if that's what you want, I will respect your decision,"

"Thank you sir," Hutch said smiling. The pack finally reached the feeding grounds where the veteran alphas had brought in a massive feast. Caribou, elk, deer, rabbits, anything they could have wanted was laid out before them.

"Well, I'll talk to you later at your den, go enjoy yourself for now," Winston said as he veered off to sit with Eve. Hutch nodded and walked over to sit with Candu, Percy, and Lobo.

"Hey Hutch congratulations on making beta," Candu said as Hutch approached them.

"Oh come on Candu, we all knew he was going to make it," Percy laughed, "but congrats none the less."

"Yeah good job Hutch," Lobo added.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it," Hutch thanked smiling at them.

"So when do you think they'll send us out to hunt," Candu asked eagerly.

"Slow down there buddy, we just graduated, take a break," Lobo joked.

"No kidding, I'm hopping we get a nice long break after that," Percy sighed as he stretched his legs.

"I agree with Candu, I'm ready to hunt," Hutch said nodding to Candu.

"Oh relax, you will all have your turn," Tiberius laughed as he sat next to them "by the way congratulations Hutch."

"Thanks Tiberius," Hutch said smiling.

"You're welcome, but I'm still proud of all of you,"

"Tiberius, come here for a second, I need to talk to you about something," winston said seuddenly.

"Yes sir, well I suppose we'll finish this later," Tiberius sighed as he walked off to see what Winston needed. That left the four alone to continue their meal of white-tail deer. But Hutch couldn't eat. For the first time in a long time he thought about Sadie. It didn't feel right that she wasn't there with them. He missed her, badly.

***Meanwhile***

The young female awoke from another sound night of sleep as the sun rolled into her den. She sat up lazily and yawned widely as she stretched her legs. She shook her head and stepped to the edge of the den to look over her beautiful home. The trees were lush green and seemed to stretch on forever. There was a small lake off to her right with a tall waterfall pouring into it.

"Well good morning dear," she heard her mother say from her side. She turned left to see her mother walking towards her with a smile. Her mothers fur was bright red and her eyes were as blue as an ocean.

"Morning mom," she said cheerfuly as she nuzzled her mother.

"Well someone's in a cheery mood," she laughed.

"I sure am, I had that dream again," she replied with a shiver.

"The one where your 'perfect mate' just shows up and takes you away with him," her mother giggled.

"That's the one, oh I'll catch you later mom I have to go take a bath," she said quickly darting off. Her mother giggled at her and shook her head.

"She's so hyper in the mornings, how does she do it," she asked herself.

As the young femal walked happily towards the river where she always bathed, be thought about her dream. It was always exactly the same no matter how many times she had it. She was being attacked by three rogue wolves who were just about to kill her, when he would jump in and run them off. He would turn to her and smile right before they ran off together. It gave her chills.

"Oh how I wish it were real," she cooed as she sat in front of her usual bathing spot. She looked into the flowing at her soft grey fur. Her mother always told her that she looked so much like her father, but she never knew him. He had apparently been killed during a war with a rival pack so it was just her and her mother when she was growing up though. She didn't have a lot of her childhood memoires, but she figured she was just too young to remember anything at that time. Her mother always poked fun at her by saying she was so hyper that her brain didn't take the time to remember stuff.

She giggled at the thought and stepped into the softly flowing water. She sighed as it washed out all of the dirt and gently messaged her back. She shivered from the feeling and dunked her head under the waterto clean off all of her body. She loved to keep her fur clean and soft. She would take a bath every day to make sure she was as beautiful as possible. To be an omega there were alphas who thought she was beautiful.

She quickly finished her bath and stepped out into the sun to dry off. The sun made short work of drying her fur evenly and she sighed as she walked back to the rest of the pack. Instead of going back to her den however, she went to hang out with her friends. She giggled as the males stared at her when she would walk by. Jaws dropped, heads turned, but the best part was when she would waved her tail under their chin causing them to faint. She found her friends in their usual hang out spot in a clearing where they could pretty much do whatever they wanted and not disturb anyone.

"Hey guys," she announced as she stepped into the clearing.

"Hey Saide,"

****Authors Note- Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've had some problems with my computer and it's being a complete pain. But I type whenever I can. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review :)****


	8. Life

**Chapter 8: Life**

"HUTCH LOOK OUT," shouted Percy as a large buck lowered its antlers and rushed straight towards Hutch. Hutch rolled to his side avoiding the attack. He sunk his claws into the ground to launch himself into the bucks flank. He raked his claws down its side causing it to let out a howl in pain and blood to flow out of its sides. The buck snarled angrily and rammed its side into the cliff, Hutch still attatched. Hutch grunted in pain as he was slammed into the hard rock face and was forced to let go. Hutch bent over in pain as the buck gained distance from him. His back and stomach felt like they had just been crushed.

"HUTCH," his entire hunting group screamed in shock and rushed to how badly he was injured.

"Hutch are you alright," Candu asked worriedly as Pecry checked Hutch for cuts. Hutch could only cringe in pain as Percy pushed back his fur to find a large gash running up his back.

"Damnit that hurts," Hutch growled.

"He's cut bad. Come on, let's get him to Eve," Lobo said as he picked Hutch up onto his back.

"No, I'm fine, let's just keep hunting," Hutch urged.

"Hutch, you're hurt you need Eve's help," Candu argued.

"Candu it's not that bad, honestly, I feel fine,"

"No, it's not fine, you're bleeding bad. Eve hasn't taught me how to treat wounds this bad yet," Percy said. Since they had graduated, Percy had went under Eve's wing and started learning how to be a healer. But he had only been learning for three days, and only knew enough to cover up a small scratch. But he did know that they had to get Hutch help fast.

"Please," Hutch begged "I can't let Winston know I failed."

"You didn't fail Hutch, stuff like this happens. That's why we have healers," Percy said trying to perk him up.

"Yeah Percy's right, I'm sure everyone has had a bad run in with a caribou every now and then," Lobo said hopefully.

"Beta for six days and already I've managed to screw up,"

"That's enough Hutch, I don't want to hear you say another word unless it's something positive understand. Now stop beating yourself up," Candu snapped. All of their jaws dropped and they looked back at him.

"Where did that come from," Percy asked as he tried to laugh.

"I'm sorry Hutch but you can't keep putting yourself down like this. It isn't good for you, so you made a couple mistakesm big deal. You're the beta, and I highly doubt Winston will ever change that. Now we're going to get you patched up and you're going to cheer up," Candu said ignoring Percy. Hutch was completely dumbstruck. He had never seen Candu act this way before. He didn't say anything, he only nodded and hung his head low until they got back to Winston and Eve's den, where Percy rushed ahead to warn Eve.

"Eve we need help fast, Hutch got hurt during the hunt," he panted.

"Oh no," she said as she jumped up worriedly.

"Get him in here now," Winston ordered. Lobo appeared around the corner with Hutch slung over his back and carried him to the back of the den. Eve instantly knew his injury was bad, just by the sheer amount of blood on his fur.

"Good job bringing him here Percy, I need you to go get me some herbs fast," she said as she started to list off what she needed. Lobo and Candu stayed by Hutch's side as he laid in pain, while Winston tried to figure out what happened.

"During the hunt a buck rushed him, but after he avoided it he tried to latch onto its side but it rammed him into the mountain," Lobo explained. Winston nodded and looked over the gash on Hutch's back. Even to look at it was painful. Percy arrived moments later with a muzzle full of random herbs. Eve took them gratefully and began to work on Hutch. They all knew that he must have been in a lot of pain, because usually he was good at holding back pain. But this time he was in tears.

"You got hurt pretty bad, thankfully it's just a flesh wound and once it heals it shouldn't be much of a problem. Your spine didn't get hurt so you will have no problem with your back. But you will have to stay in a den until it heals up, otherwise you'll open the wound," Eve instructed. Hutch sighed unhappily and nodded.

"Yes mam," he replied in dissapointment.

"Relax Hutch, you've worked yourself to death these past few days. I don't even see how you've managed to stay as active as you do. I suppose you get that from your father though. He never was one to give up easy," Winston chuckled as he remanissed on the memories he had of Dex. Hutch tried to smile but a wave of pain shot through his back and stopped him.

"You should try to sleep some dear, a good nap will help ease the pain," Eve said smiling at him. Hutch nodded and looked to his friends.

"Could you guys pack me back to my den," Hutch asked.

"Sure thing," Percy replied as he picked Hutch up.

"I'll be by later to check on you, and you better be resting," Eve laughed.

"I will mam," Hutch replied with a smile as Percy lifted him onto his back. As the group left the den Eve looked over at Winston and shook her head.

"He needs to learn how to relax," she whispered. Winston sighed and nodded.

"I know, but we both know Dex was the same way. Hutch just wants to be the best that he can I suppose. I mean, no parents, no siblings, no mate, all he has to look forward to are his duties. I can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like to wake up to nothing," Winston said trying to put himself in Hutch's place.

"You know Winston, I've been thinking lately. Maybe this arranged marriage will be good for him. I mean, a mate would give him something to look forward to. It may not be true love, and I don't neccessarily agree with it, but it is something. I'm just really concerned by the mental trauma he's suffered," Eve said shrigging nervously.

"I know that he's been through a lot, but Hutch is a strong wolf he'll be alright. And besides, you need to be more worried about the pups in here," Winston said placing his paw on her stomach. Eve smiled and rubbed her head under his chin.

"Just a couple more months dear," Winstom smiled at Eve and nuzzeled her. All the while Percy was dropping Hutch off at his den.

"Thanks Percy," Hutch said as Percy gently sat him in the back off the den.

"No problem Hutch, you'd do the same for any of us," Percy said non-chelantly. Hutch smiled and laid his head onto his paws.

"You know Hutch, you could really use a break, you've worked harder than all of us these last couple days. You deserve to sit around and do nothing," Candu said sitting down next to Hutch.

"I don't like to be doing nothing, it makes me feel lazy," Hutch replied.

"Well, you're healing, you have an excuse to be lazy. Plus you're a beta, you can do pretty much anything you want," Lobo added.

"I guess you're right, but I'm doing double duty when I heal," they all laughed and shook their heads.

"I swear Hutch, you're impossible," Percy laughed.

"Well guys, we need to finish our duties. We'll swing by you're den when we're done," Candu said as he started to walk from the den.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Hutch said as they walked out. Hutch yawned and looked at the very edge of the den.

_"You never let me go outside when it rains," _he heard himself say. He laughed as he remembered his pup days. He thought about how much he had grown since then. How proud his mother would be of him. And...Sadie.

"Well the restless finally settles in," Eve laughed as she stepped into his den. Hutch looked up at her and hastily tried to sit up in attention.

"Easy Hutch, you don't have to be so formal all the time. Just lay down and rest," Eve scolded as she forced him to lay back down.

"I'm sorry mam," he apologized laying back down.

"You can call me Eve dear, it's not like I'm a stranger," she giggled.

"Alright ma- Eve," Hutch said blushing.

"That's better. Now Hutch, aside from checking up on you, there's something I need to tell you. It should be Winston, but he had an important matter to attend to," Eve said not able to look at Hutch.

"Is something wrong," he asked looking up at her.

"Well, as much as it hurts me to tell you this, you have to know. You're aware that the east and west packs have been in dispute for several years now. Well, it's reached a breaking point. The eastern pack leader Tony has forced Winston to either join the packs, or they will take our territory by force," Eve stopped as she began to grow nervous of Hutch's reaction.

"I know most of that. but what does it have to do with me," Hutch asked curiously.

"Hutch, Winston has arranged a marriage between you and a female from the east," Hutch's eyes widened and he shot up, causing pain to rip through his back and he slammed back against the ground. He hurt too bad to say anything, but Eve knew he was mad.

"Hutch please just try to stay calm," she urged.

"How could he do this to me," Hutch managed through the wave of pain.

"I know it was stupid of him to do this, but he was only thinking of the best interests of the pack," Eve explained trying to calm him down.

"Eve, I've lost more wolves that I was close to than I ever wanted to, and he expects me to be forced into a marriage. It isn't fair," Hutch said slamming his paw down in rage.

"It will be alright Hutch. Maybe this girl won't be so bad," Eve said hopefully. Hutch wanted to refute, but then he remembered Claw. She was from the east, and she said she was being forced into a marriage by her father. Maybe it was him she was going to be his mate.

"You alright Hutch," Eve asked worriedly. Hutch hadn't even noticed that he was staring and quickly jumped to answer her question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied quickly. Thankfully Winston walked in and had a piecs of deer meat in his muzzle. He sat it down and looked at Hutch half-heartedly.

"Hutch, I know you're probably not to happy with what I did, but belive me, it wasn't easy on me. I brought you some deer meat since I know it's your favorite. Please, just try to forgive me," Winston said as he sighed and turned away.

"On one condition," Hutch said before Winston walked away.

"And that would be,"

"Make sure my arranged mate is a wolf named Claw,"

***Meanwhile***

Sadie and her friends walked through the forrest talking back and forth like they always did. They joked around and laughed, telling each other jokes. But something didn't seem right, The constant chatter of the birds was eerily silent.

"The birds aren't chirping today," her friend Lora complained.

"I know, it's so quiet," Sadie added. Suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of pained howls and shouts of anger.

"What the hell," Lora asked worriedly.

"Come on guys, let's go see what's happening," Sadie said rushing back towrads the pack. Her friends were hesitant, but they followed her out of sheer concern. As they got closer to the rest of the pack, it sounded like a complete war was going on. Sadie flung herself to a complete halt.

"Oh my god," she said as her jaw dropped. It was as if a whole pack had appeared out of nowhere and were slaughtering everyone, alpha and omega alike.

"Oh god, we've got to get out of here," Lora urged.

"Wait I have to go get my mom," Sadie insisted as she darted off. She dodged around the carnage in desperate search of her mother. She ran back to the den where inside, a dark grey with with blood covered fur standing over her mother.

"SADIE RUN," her mother shouted just before the foe sunk his teeth into her mothers neck, snapping her neck-bone in two.

"It's been too long Sadie," the wolf laughed. Sadie wanted to stay and fight, but she was too horrified. She ran as fast as she could away from the den. She didn't look back to see if he followed her, she just ran back to her friends.

"Sadie where's you mom at," asked Lora but Sadie pushed past her and kept running. Her friends took off behind her. The dark grey wolf smiled from inside the den and tossed the corpse outside to rot.

"Sir, we've completely taken over the pack," Informed a brown wolf as he walked up to him.

"Good. We're closing in on both the eastern and western packs. Have the others clean up the mess and start claiming dens. We'll reside here for a while,"

"Yes sir Roxas,"

****Authors Note- hey guys, I realize the last part of the chapter is short, but it was written that way to show the speed at which the events occured. Anyway, I hope you like it and please comment. By the way, thank you to those of you who have taken the time to comment, I really appreciate it :). Update comming soon!****


	9. Wedding Day

**Chapter 9: Wedding Day**

****Authors Note- Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and to those of you who have taken the time to review I say thank you :). Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others****

It had been two months since the accident and Hutch had made a full recovery. Except for a little bit of occasional back pain he felt like it had never happened. The scar had been completely covered up by fur and was now out of sight. He had been hunting several times since then, and always made sure it wouldn't happen again. But today, he hadn't been alowed to do anything, aside from be pampered to death.

"I hate having my fur brushed," he grumbled causing Eve to giggle.

"Maybe if you would let me brush it more often then it wouldn't get so tangled," she laughed.

"I'm a male though, it's embarassing," he complained.

"Oh and you don't think I do the same thing to Winston," she said right as Winston walked into the den.

"Don't worry Hutch, it never gets any better," Winston laughed.

"Yeah that helps," Hutch cringed as Eve pulled her pinecone through a tangled wad of fur. Winston laughed and turned as three young pups bounded in chasing one another around giggling. Winston smiled at them as the ran around him.

"Kate, Lilly, Amanda, calm down for a second and meet your godfather Hutch," Winston laughed. The three stopped and blushed as Hutch smiled at them. Almost immediately Kate and Lilly ducked behind Winstons tail, but Amanda hobled straight over to Hutch and nuzzled him.

"Well it looks like someone's made a friend," Eve laughed "come on dear, Hutch has a big day today."

Eve smiled at Hutch and he smiled back. Eve had treated Hutch liker her own son, even after her daughters had been born. Hutch had come to accept the fact that his mother was gone, and so Eve became a mother figure to him. But he had always considered Winston a father figure, even after he found out about his arranged marriage. He understood it was best for the packs that they be joined, not to mention the oath he took when he became beta.

"Well Hutch, you've still got an hour before the wedding. You should go take some time for yourself," Winston said with a smile. Hutch nodded and headed out of the den.

"And try not to get your fur messed up," Eve chuckled from behind him. Hutch laughed and walked off on his own. His mind was racing a mile a minute, and his emotions were swirling around like a storm cloud. He was happy that he was not only getting a mate, but he was doing something important for the packs. But at the same time, he was sad. His parents were supposed to be there for him, and he was supposed to be mates with Sadie. Not that he didn't like Claw, but Sadie was the first one to steal his heart. By the time Hutch realized he was daydreaming, he had noticed he had wondered down to the training grounds. It felt like ages since he had been here, but it had only been a couple of months.

"I thought you might wind up here," he heard Tiberius say from behind him. He turned to see his old teacher who gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I guess I just had to revisit this place, it takes me back to when I was younger," Hutch sighed sitting down beside Tiberius.

"I know what you mean Hutch. Every day I come down here to remember her, and it feels like if I think about her enough, she might come back," Tiberius almost sounded like he was about to cry, and if he was, he hid it well.

"Guess that's something we share," Hutch replied.

"You loved her Hutch, I figured that out from day one. It hurts when I think about that night, but I can only imagine how much it hurts you,"

"I never told anyone, but I have nightmares about it. Nothing even has to change about the incident, it just replays over and over, like it's taunting me. Winston shouldn't have let _him_ leave just like that. He should have killed him,"

"The past is a powerful thing, it can haunt you forever, but only as long as you let it. You're father said that when after I lost my brother. Now cheer up, this is a happy day," Tiberius encouraged with a more legitamate smile. "I know about your meetings with Claw, believe me Hutch, no one leaves these grounds without me finding out. But I didn't tell anyone, I knew she made you happy. She took your mind off of Sadie, that was a good thing,"

"Thank you Tiberius," Hutch said quickly wiping away some tears.

"You're welcome, and I better go, I have to make sure the feast will be ready in time. Besides, here come your friends," Tiberius pointed out as he walked away. Hutch turned around to see Percy, Lobo, and Candu comming towards him all smiling.

"Hey Hutch, today's the big day," Candu said almost proudly.

"You know as long we've known each other I never saw something like this comming," Lobo said as he nuzzled Hutch as if the two were brothers.

"Who are you kidding Lobo we all know that Hutch was going to be the one to unite the packs," Percy said modestly. Hutch chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah come on any other wolf would have done the same thing," Hutch said trying to keep away some of the popularity.

"Hutch, why is your fur brushed," Candu asked holding back a laugh. Hutch blushed and tried to shrug it off.

"Eve, she does the same thing to Winston" he said knowing they would understand.

"How could you stand it," Lobo joked.

"I didn't," Hutch replied and they all laughed. The four walked around talking and laughing for what seemed like the longest time in the world. But it finally ended as they heard Winston howl, signaling the begining of the wedding ceremony. They sighed and walked back to the rest of the pack in silence. As they arrived Eve and Winston greeted Hutch and they headed out towards the wedding field.

"Are you alright Hutch," Eve asked.

"I'm a little nervouse, but other than that I'm fine," he replied shakily.

"Easy there Hutch, just remember what to do," Winston said calmly. Hutch nodded and took a shakey breath as they reached the wedding field. Hutch led the western pack towards the stone platform in the center. He looked up to see Scar leading the eastern pack and smiled. She looked beautiful today, more so than usual. The packs stopped and Tony walked over to have a seat next to Winston as Hutch and Scar stood on the rock in the center of the crowd.

"It's been a while Hutch," Scar whispered.

"Too long for me," Hutch replied as he followed the steps Winston had instucted him to.

"Well Winston it seems this dispute between us is finally over. Maybe now we can resume our long lost friendship," Tony whispered.

"Your mood has improved since I last saw you, did you get hit in the head with another rock," Winston chuckled.

"Very funny," Tony grumbled sarcastically.

"Hush you two," Eve barked quietly. Winston and Eve whipmered softly and turned their attention back to the wedding. Hutch was leaning in to touch Claw's nose by the time the had realized how much they missed.

'Moment of truth,' Hutch said to himself as he leaned himself closer and closer. He was just an inch away when something caught his attention.

"HELP US," he heard crying through the air. His eyes shot wide open and looked off in the direction of the cries. There were gasps all through the crowd and he paid no attention to the fact he was the only one who noticed the cries. Scar looked up at him slightly angrily as she noticed he had pulled away.

"Hutch, what the hell are you doing," she growled.

"Yes Winston what the HELL IS HE DOING," Tony snarled.

"Someone just called for help," Hutch explained.

"What the hell are you talking about," Tony growled as he started to approach Hutch.

"No, no he's right Tony, I hear it to," Winston said as he heard the same faint cry. Tony raised his ears irritably and listened for a second.

"HELP US PLEASE," he heard. His anger faded and was replaced by concern.

"I'll be damned," he whispered to himself. He looked up as a group of three wolves came rushing over the hill and down towards them. Shortly behind them were five wolves running at full speed obviously pursuing them.

"Candu, Percy, Lobo, on me," Hutch ordered as he ran to help the three victims. The three said wolves were in shock for a second, but then followed their leader closely.

"Plan of attack," Candu asked as they ran to the group.

"Attack plan Sigma, don't let those five get through," Hutch ordered. the three nodded and split apart to come around on the enemies flanks. Candu and Lobo rushed in and struck the outer two eaxactly like they had planned while Percy came in from behind and pulled another to the ground. Hutch managed to bring down one but the last one, obviously the leader managed to slip through. The femal among the wolves being chased started to fall behind her friends as she grew tired and eventually tripped. She slammed to the ground with a thud and looked up to see the nightmarish sight approaching her. The attacking wolf was virtually right upon her and ready to strike, and she froze with fear.

"I don't think so," shouted Hutch as he rammed right into the wolves side with a loud crack. As he came into her view, everything seemed to slow down. His long dark blue mane flowed in the wind and he turned to her.

"Get up," he urged as he helped her to her feet. He pushed her on down the valley as the rest of the alphas came to help. Hutch turned back right as his oppenent slammed into his side, sending them both rolling. Hutch managed to gain the advantage and pinned his attacker beneath him and drew back to rip open his throat. Then something struck him like a lightning bolt. He knew those eyes, those cold, dead, soulless eyes.

"You," he growled as menacingly as he could.

"Miss me," Roxas laughed wickedly. Hutch was sent flying backwards as Roxas landed a hard kick into his stomach and instantly sprang up in rage.

"I knew we should have killed you when we had the chance," Hutch snarled as he pounced at Roxas who slid past Hutch avoiding the attack.

"Yes, you should have. But Winston was too weak, too naive, and now, you can't kill me. I'm stronger than you ever wished you could be Hutch, stronger than every alpha, beta, and pack leader in the world. And the best part is, you can't do anything about it," Roxas laughed as he and the other four rougue alphas turned in a hasty retreat, gon almost as fast as they had arrived. Hutch was slowly digging his claws into the earth in anger as Winston ran up behind him.

"Hutch, what happened," Winston asked panting. Hutch turned with fire in his eyes.

"Let me go after him sir, I want him dead now," Hutch growled.

"Who Hutch," Tiberius demanded as he ran up behind Winston.

"Roxas," Hutch spat at the mere mentioning of the name. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they gasped.

"Winston what is the meaning of this," Tony demanded as he stormed up the valley.

"The weddings off Tony, we have bigger elk to kill right now. Those wolves were being led by Roxas, a wolf we outcast a long time ago. Judging by the look those wolves with him he's formed a whole pack of outcasts, and I know he's comming for revenge. Hutch, you and the others go help Eve with the wounded," Winston commanded. Hutch sighed before nodding and motioning for his crew to follow him. They rushed down the valley where Eve sat examaning the three newcomers. As Hutch was walking towards Eve the pink wolf he had rescued slumped her head onto his shoulder and started crying.

"Thank you so much," she sobbed. His eye widened as he recocgnized the voice and his heart completely froze over. He looked over into her eyes and felt all of the energy get sucked away from him. He only managed to utter one single word.

"Sadie,"

****Authors note- Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update, gotta hate writers block lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I just recently found out that my one-shot ****Moonlight Love**** was ripped off, so now I'm going to be more cautions about my writings. Please leave a review below, it really helps****


	10. Ressurection Part 1

**Chapter 10: Resurrection Part I**

****Authors Note- Hey I'm so sorry this took so long but my computer completely crashed so I haven't been able to type at all. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and there will be two guest appearances by my personal character and my girlfriend's character. Hope you enjoy****

"Make sure Hutch, I need you to be absolutely sure that it was him," Winston said for the third time.

"Sir I never forgot his face, and those cold heartless eyes, if it wasn't him I don't know who it was. And he clearly remembers me," Hutch said repeating himself. Winston nodded and looked over to Tiberius.

"Then our fears have been realized. Tiberius, have one of the alphas deliver a message to Zeyphyr up north, we need his help, tell him Winston is calling in an old favor," Winston ordered.

"Yes sir," Tiberius nodded and left the den.

"Hutch, I realize now that this is all my fault, I really should have killed him when I had the chance. Zeyphyr, my brother, would have done it had he been in my position," Winston said shaking his head.

"Sir, don't beat yourself up, besides, I'm the one who wants him dead," Hutch said snarling. Winston smiled grimly and looked up at Hutch.

"I have a feeling that by the time this is over, you'll get what you want,"

***Meanwhile***

"Momma, why do we have to stay in the den, I want to go out and play," complained the young Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate, but it's far too dangerous to go out right now, those wolves who broke up the wedding are after a wolf from our pack and they won't stop until they get him," Eve sighed trying to explain the situation to her daughter.

"It's Hutch isn't it," Kate asked taking Eve completely by surprise. She shrugged nervously and tried to think of something to say besides the truth, but it was no use.

"Unfortunately yes, it is Hutch," Eve said sadly.

"Well then I'd be more worried for the other wolves," Kate said with a grin causing Eve to smile.

"Oh Kate, you're so enthusiastic aren't you," Eve giggled. Just then Percy walked in panting heavily.

"Eve, there's no doubt anymore, that wolf really is Sadie," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Ah Percy, so glad you could drop by, now you can watch my girls while I go- what," Eve asked in shock.

"I couldn't believe it either, but it's true, she must have survived the fall off of the cliff somehow,"

"Percy, watch my daughters, I'll be back," then without another word she rushed out, leaving him no time to object.

"Hello Percy," Amanda said sweetly.

***Meanwhile* **

"Eve, did Percy get the message to you," asked one of the healers.

"Do you think I would be away from my daughters if he hadn't," Eve snapped.

"No ma'm," he replied lowly. Eve burst ino the den where the new-comers had been resting. On the far right of the group was the same shade of light grey Eve hadn't seen in almost a year now. Sure enough, it was Sadie.

"Drew, I thought her fur was red," Eve whispered.

"It was ma'm, but it had been dyed that way with berries, how it hadn't washed away I'm not sure," he replied softly.

"Does she remember anything," she asked.

"No ma'm, at least nothing before the incident," he replied. Eve nodded and approached her kindly.

"Hello dear, and how are you feeling," Eve asked kindly. Sadie sniffled and buried her face in her paws.

"I know you're scared dearie, but we're not going to hurt you, now why don't you tell me what happened," Eve cooed laying down beside her. Saide was shaking violently from fear, but slowly she began to calm down.

"Well, those wolves attacked our pack in the south. They just came out of nowhere, we were the only ones to make it out alive," Sadie cringed and Eve knew it was bad.

"Don't you worry about that now sweety, we've got some of the best alphas around, nothing will happen to you. I'm Eve by the way," Eve said causing Sdie to reveal a small smile.

"Thank you Eve, I'm Sadie," she said wiping the last of her tears onto her paws.

"Well dearie it certainly was a pleasure to meet you as well, but unfortunately I must be going, I have pups waiting on me back at my den. You and your friends are welcome to stay where you like," Eve said politely. She started to walk out but Sadie quickly jumped up and stopped her.

"Eve, I want to meet that wolf that saved me earlier," Sadie said quickly. Eve's heart jumped into her throat and she bit her lip. She didn't want to say no, but at the same time it could cause Sadie to have a bad memory relapse which could severely affect her memory.

"Please Eve, I'll do anything you want," Sadie begged. Eve sighed finally and nodded her head.

"Alright dear, come with me," Sadie let out an excited squeak and nuzzled Eve warmly. Eve giggled and smiled at her. Eve nodded content and walked off in the direction of Hutch's den. But Hutch wasn't in his den. He was with Tiberius, going north.

"You know, I never knew Winston had a brother," Hutch said trying to make conversation.

"I'm not surprised this is the first you're hearing of it. Winston doesn't really talk about his family all that much. Zeyphyr is really the only one he'll ever tell you about. But as long as we're here, you might as well know. You see, Winston was an orphan. But when he was very young he was adopted by a pack of arctic wolves. His parents never gave him the privelages that his other siblings had. Nor did he recieve their training. Mainly because he litterally would not have survived," Tiberius explained.

"How bad could it have been," Hutch joked.

"They had to survive on their own for 2 months in a winter so cold that if you didn't keep moving, you would freeze to the ground, and then freeze solid. Only an arctic wolf can pass, and not all of them do. If you made it back, you passed. If you didn't, you failed. There were no searches, and they don't allow omegas. Each pack member must go through it. Winston had seven siblings. Zeyphyr was the only one to return," Tiberius said grimly. Hutch was completely shocked.

"That's, that's just awful," Hutch said shaking his head. For some reason he just couldn't wrap his mind around that.

"But it works for them, they're easily the toughest pack in the wrold. If you ever see one, you'll never forget it. They stand taller than any other wolf, and have strength surpassing anyone in the pack, even you and Winston. The only wolf I ever saw come close to them, was Felix. And Zeyphyr makes him look like a pup," Tiberius said with a smile of awe.

"So you've met him before," Hutch asked curiously.

"Just once, but it was under different circumstances," something about Tiberius' tone told Hutch something worse had happaned before this.

"I'm guessing that time has something to do with the favor he owes Winston," Tiberius chuckled and nodded.

"You're clever, but, those were dark times, for all the packs, it's best if we just leave that story be for another day," Tiberius said trying to avoid the dark past. Hutch knew that if Tiberius wouldn't tell him, it was bad. So he decided to let it go. He felt a sudden shift in the temperature and knew they were getting close to Arctic territory.

"Air's getting colder," Hutch pointed out.

"Good catch, we should be seeing snow soon, then it's maybe a one to two day walk," Tiberius said as he tried to glance ahead for snow. Clouds were visible high in the sky and the wind was starting to pick up.

"Then we better get a move on," Hutch said enthusiastically as he pushed forward. Tiberius smiled and picked up his own pace as well.

***Winston's POV* **

I sighed as I paced around the valley and shook my head. Tony had went back the east to prepare their alphas for the ensuing conflict. But my top two wolves had gone to get help. I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. From behind me II haerd the grass rustle and turned to see Candu and Lobo running up to me.

"Sir, there is no sign of any other intuders. After the initial attack they must have retreated to the south to regroup," Candu informed.

"Good job, both of you, now go make sure the omega's are inside. Any alpha's you see tell them to remain on high alert. I don't want to see hide nor hair of one of those bastards unless they're dead," I growled. They nodded nervously and turned to walk away.

"Lobo, stay with me, I need to know everything you know about Roxas," I said quickly. Lobo stopped and nodded slowly while Candu kept on with his task.

"He's going to give us hell sir," Lobo said instantly.

"I know, but how," I urged.

"Roxa, he never liked to fight fair. Our first day of alpha school he stabbed Hutch's paw with his claws. He's going to do anything he can to get under your fur. And believe me, he isn't afraid to die," Lobo shivered, probably remembering something Roxas had said to him.

"How would you recomend we fight him," I asked.

"Well, make him angry, he gets extremely reckless when he's angry. He never watches his back, he was always the easiest to pounce. Oh, and he can't run very far, he tires out easily, you can easily chace him down," Lobo said shaking his head in dissapointment.

"Thank you Lobo, I'll be sure to remember that. Now go catch up with Candu, he could use the company," I ordered. Lobo nodded and darted off to meet up with Candu.

"Tony, I know you're back there," I said sighing again. My old friend stepped out of the grass with the same disgruntled expression he constantly bore.

"Winston, don't think that this little scuffle will change anything. You are still going to unite the packs," he growled.

"Tony, don't think for one second that any of this is going to be easy on us, and I would be more concerned about the safety of your own pack. If he wipes out our pack he's coming your way," I snarled back.

"Alright you two break it up," snarled the smiling yet sweet Rose who casually strolled over to us and sat beside us. She had scolded us as if we were pups, and we listened. If there was one person on the planet scarier than Eve was, it was Rose.

"Just tslking to my old friend," Tony laughed trying to play off his actions but she gleamed at him with a smirk.

"I may have been pregnant but I'm still as nimble as I ever was Tony. You don't think I was out here long before you showed up," she smirked. Tony grumbled and tried to hide an embarassed blush sliding across his face.

"Now you two better learn to play nice, or so help me I will get your wives," she threatened and we both cringed. Eve and Juniper in the same place... it's scary to even think about.

"Yes Rose," we both said lowly.

"Good, now Tony, go home, Winston and I have to talk," she ordered and Tony did so. As he dissapeared he looked back at me and gave me a look that said 'this isn't over,' and I growled.

"You know Winston, one day you two are going to learn to get along," she said sitting next to me. I almost laughed but decided against it.

"I'll believe that the day alpha's and omega's can mate," I replied sarcastically and she chuckled.

"Oh Winston what happened to you two, when you were pups you were insperable," she asked as she began to remanise.

"It was two things, the first was the fact that we just became polar opposites. The second, was Eve," her eyes grew wide and she looked straight to me.

"You mean Tony had a crush on Eve," she asked in shock.

"Yes, before the packs sepperated we both had huge crushes on her. We never told each other though, and I don't think either of us knew. But Tony found out though. Our first moonlight howl, I got to Eve before he did. We've never got along ever since," I said with a sigh.

"Just like good friends to let a girl get between them," she laughed, "but I'm here to talk to you about something a little more serious than that."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with your son," I asked raising my eyebrow.

"That's exactly what it's about Winston. These past few weeks have just been so hard without Felix around. I mean, yes Humphrey is an omega, but there are still things that he needs to be taught by his father," as she spoke a chill ran down my spine. I never had a true father, and I turned out just fine.

"Well, you know, there are still plenty of single males around-"

"No Winston, I went over this with Felix. We agreed that if anything ever happened to us, that we would like you and Eve to watch out for our son. Teach him how to be a good wolf," she explained. I shrugged nervously, but how could I possibly argue.

"I guess I could teach him what I know," I said shrugging. Rose smiled and nodded happily.

"Good, and Winston, thank you,"

***The Next Day***

Eve woke slowly as the sun rose on the first day of the war and she yawned widely. She sat up slowly, trying not to disturb her pups and stretched her forelegs with a relaxed sigh. Winston was still sleeping soundly and she decided it was best not to disturb him. Despite the comfort of the morning, something felt, out of place. Something was odd. Something was wrong. She quickly looked to her pups and the valley nearly exploded in a violent shout.

"AMANDA,"

****Authors note- Hey guys sorry it took so long for the updat, since my computer has been down I haven't ben able to do any typing, but I get done what I can at my back-up station i.e. my grandmas house. But anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review and keep on the lookout for more updates soon****


	11. Brotherhood

**Chapter 11: Brotherhood**

****Authors Note-Hey guys, I'm trying like crazy to keep the updates flowing, but getting to type is hit and miss lately. Hope you enjoy what I manage to get out.****

"Tiberius, are we getting close," Hutch shouted hopefully as the blizzard-like winds attempted to push the two wolves back the way they had came. Hutch could barely see a foot in front of his face, and what he could manage to see was blanketed in snow. He had thought that the Jasper park winters were cold. but this made those look like nothing.

"I think so, just hold out for a little bit longer, if we don't find them over this ridge, I'll find us a shelter and we'll hold off 'till the storm passes over," Tiberius replied, himself sounding shaken by the chill. Hutch grit his teeth as the snow began to come up to his knees and was getting dangerously higher. He looked up the see the right flank of Tiberius who was forced side-ways from the strength of the wind. Ice cold snow pelted his face almost instantly and the blistering cold forced his eyes shut. He was forced to look back to the ground, just to keep moving forward.

He managed to turn Tiberius back in the right direction and the two pushed towards the top of the ridge. There were two large oak trees directly ahead of them that was blocking the wind and the pair quickly jumped up to them for some temporary relief. They panted heavil and even got a slight break from the cold snow on their feet, having most get caught in the branches. Hutch looked over to Tiberius who had a snow pelted fur and even small icesicles starting to grow on his shoulders.

"Damnit," Tiberius panted.

"You look rough, maybe we should just find shelter. at least until the snow stops a little. I mean, what if we've already wandered off course," Hutch suggested. Tiberius shaking insanely from the cold, managed a slight nod.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that Hutch. Listen to me Hutch, I want you to stay right here, don't move from this spot. If I'm not mistaken there is a small den near here, it isn't much but it will keep the wind off of us. I don't want to risk you getting lost, so just stay here until I return," Tiberius ordered shakily.

"Alright, but try to hurry, I can't take this much longer," Hutch begged with a heavy shiver. Tiberius nodded and took a few readying breaths before forcing himself out into the blasting winds. Before Hutch knew it, Tiberius had vanished into the snow, leaving Hutch all alone with his thoughts. The sounds of the blizzard were all he could hear, and even they seemed to grow distant as he died into thought.

Unsurprisingly, all he had on his mind was Sadie. Ever since he saw her there at the wedding, she had pushed everything else out of his mind. It was unbeleivable that she was there. He watched her fall off of a cliff that night, but there she stood right in front of him, well, before Percy and the other healers pulled her aside. He didn't think it could be real that she was back. He kept thinking it was some kind of illusion, something about it just didn't seem real.

Then, there was Roxas, who took up the reast of his brain. He knew that night wouldn't have been the last time he saw Roxas, nnot after Winston let him live. But he didn't blame Winston, it would have seemed unethical to kill a pup, even if he was a complete menace and hated pariah. But Roxas wasn't a pup anymore, although he did share an uncanny resemblance to his younger self. It was as if he had only gotten bigger, but kept the same looks. Hutch grimaced and almost spat at the thought of him.

There was no way of describing the pure hatred he felt towards that wolf. Hate wasn't nearly stong enough. It was more of a sensation of pure seething anger fueled by nothing but a desire for revenge. No one else would do it, Hutch had to be the one to kill him. Never had he imagined that he would want to harm another wolf, let alone kill one. But Roxas was the exception to that. All he wanted for Roxas was a slow painful death. And he deserved no mercy.

About half way into his thought he noticed that the wind was once again pushing him down the hill. He braced himself and once again flung himself into the protection of the trees. Hutch thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him but it actually started to seem colder than before. The wind had also picked up in ferocity. The tops of the trees were blowing violently in the strong gusts. Hutch cringed from the pain of the cold and began to look around frantically.

'Where the hell is Tiberius,' he asked himself. He moved slowly to the edge of the trees and peered out as far as he could, but all he managed to see were the slowly vanishing tracks that Tiberius had left.

"TIBERIUS," Hutch called over the wind. He raised his ears only to hear no reply, just more wind.

"TIBERIUS WHERE ARE YOU," he shouted starting to grow more nervous. Instantly he thought the worst, but shook that thought from his head. He was a beta, he could handle this.

'I want you to stay right here, don't move from this spot,' heheard Tiberius' words echo in his head. He bit his lip and cringed in the blistering pain. If he left now he would be disoberying strict orders, but if he stayed he would probably freeze to death. Then again, either way he would probably die, but he wasn't going to die alone. He was at least going to find Tiberius first.

"Oh to hell with it," he growled as he pushed head-first out into the searing blizzard. The cold was absolutely unimaginable, now he was for sure it wasn't just his imagination. It actually was getting colder, and the wind was only dropping the temperature. He didn't think it was even possible for anything to live through this cold, especially not a pack of wolves. He looked around and found the slight hint of footprints that Tiberius had left. But they were fading fast.

"Don't you dissapear on me," he growled as the wind was blowing away the tracks. Hutch picked up his pace and started running after the tracks.

"TIBERIUS," he shouted in desperation. Still no response. His heart began to race, he hated the thought of Tiberius being dead, but it was an inevitability that seemed to be drawing closer. He looked around fractically as snow and ice began to pelt his face, forcing him to look at the ground. It was terrifying, he knew that if he didn't find shelter soon, he was going to freeze to death.

"HELLO, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELLO," he shouted more and more desperate. His heart began beating at a million miles an hour as the sounds of the blizzard began to consume him. They were almost drawing him further into the storm, begging him to wander off and die. The cold was begining to take its toll on him. His limbs were locking up, his vision was getting blurry, and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. He fell to his knees and his chest exploded in chills, but he couldn't summon the energy to stand up.

"Help me," he managed to pant. His vision was fading fast, and soon he was going to lose conciousness and die.

"Please, anybody," he panted. He heard footsteps approaching him and managed the strength to look up and see Tiberius sprinting towards him as fast as he could.

"HUTCH," he cried as he stopped next to the freezing canine below him.

"Come on Hutch, there's a den just a little ways off into the distance there, it's warm, just stay with me," Tiberius encouraged as he lifted Hutch onto his back. He could feel Hutch's heart racing in his chest and his breathing getting shallow.

"Oh jeeze, you're freezing, come on buddy stay with me now, you can't sleep yet, we're not in a den you here me," Tiberius said trying to keep Hutch from passing out as he pushed into the cold back to the den he had found. Hutch only managed to mumble something that Tiberius couldn't understand, but he just went along with it.

"I know you're cold Hutch, trust me I'm cold to, but you can't go to sleep yet, not until we get to the den," Tiberius said following his tracks back to the den. It slowly drew into sight and he smiled lightly.

"You see that Hutch, it's warmth, I'm gonna get you out of this cold, just a little furthur," Tiberius panted and started to struggle under Hutch's weight. He knew it was mostly muscle, but he was still heavy.

The relief Tiberius felt when he burst into the small cave was unbelievable. He let out a loud sigh of relief and smiled as he collaped onto the ground. He could feel Hutch shivering severely and moved him to the back of the cave, and as far away from the cold as possible. He slowly slid Hutch off of his back and onto the ground and layed down beside him. He was warmer than anything else, so he could at least try to share his own warmth with Hutch, who was greatly appreciative and nuzzled closely to his former instructor.

"You're alright now Hutch, we're out of that cold," Tiberius chuckled as he yawned widely and layed his head onto his paws.

"Well Hutch, we're stuck here until this storm clears out. Which shouldn't take too long, I've never known a storm this bad to last for to long," suddenly a powerful gust a wind blew past and he could hear the snapping of a tree trunk off into the distance, "then again, I've been wrnog before."

"T-Tiberius," Hutch managed through his shivers.

"What is it Hutch," he asked softly.

"Y-you never d-did tell me a-about w-what happened t-to the p-p-packs, you k-know, the r-reason Winston's b-brother-"

"Owes him a favor," Tiberius said helping Hutch finish his sentence. Hutch nodded weakly and Tiberius sighed.

"Well Hutch, it's a long story, but then again, we've got time. Well, if I can recall correctly it happened just a few months before you were born-"

***2.5 years earler***

"Dex I've told you this before it has to be done,"

"I told you Winston I don't care, you knew my morals when you made me do this, and I would expect you to respect them," the wolf speaking was a spitting image of Hutch. A long seep blue flowing mane down his neck and a stripe across his nose. His bronze eyes pierced fiercly into Winston's bright blues and just for a moment Dex thought he had saw a hint of fear.

"Dex, please, I called my brother in to help, Zephyr will be arriving in a few days to help with the attack. Do you expect me to just tell him he can turn around and go back north," Winston argued.

"If it means I don't have to kill then so be it," Dex growled. Winston snarled at him and held back the urge to pounce onto him.

"Damnit Dex you're REALLY STARTING TO PUSH IT," Winston shouted irritably. But Dex sat firm, he simply stared at Winston, the only wolf to ever look him dead in the eyes.

"I will not, repeat, WILL NOT, kill my own brother," Dex barked. Winston was right on the verge of snapping when happy go lucky alpha Felix showed up.

"Sir, we've just spotted a group of enemy scouts moving in from the north," he reported. A much younger Tiberius looked at him from the den where the argument was taking place and tried to quiet him but Winston had already heard.

"I dind't want to do this Dex, but you leave me no choice, Felix, you're the new pack beta, take a group of alphas and stop them from entering our territory," Winston ordered, the whole time he kept his eyes glaring into Dex's.

"You see that Dexter, that's what happenes when you step out of line," Winston snapped. Dex was furious, he actually jumped towards Winston but Tiberius jumped into his side and stopped him.

"Easy there Dex, calm down for a minute," Tiberius ugred, holding Dex pinned firmly to the ground.

"How dare you remove me as beta, Ive held that spot since before you were appointed pack leader," Dex barked. Winston growled at him but Tiberius gave him a look that said 'that's enough' and he stopped.

"Now listen to me, both of you, calm down before this gets out of hand. Winston, go check on the wounded, Dex, stay here with me. As of right now I'm sepperating you two," Tiberius ordered. Winston instantly stormed out, past a young Felix who was in completely confused to the situation.

"I thought I told you to go stop those scouts," Winston growled as he walked by him and he instantly sprung into action.

"Yes sir," he said quickly before darting off. Tiberius sighed and slowly let up his grip on Dex.

"You alright Dexter," he asked softly trying to calm him down. Dexter growled softly but took a deep breath.

"I'm fine I guess, but Winston, oh he really gets under my skin. The day he became pack leader he knew I wouldn't kill a wolf that was part of my own family," Dexter said trying to calm himself down.

"I know Dex, but Winston has never faced a situation like that. He has never had to kill someone close to him, he doesn't know what it feels like," Tiberius said darkly. Dex sighed and looked at his friend.

"It was just a year ago that you had to kill your son wasn't it," Dex asked. Tiberius coughed loudly as if trying to clear the sobs from his throat and he nodded.

"I know that wasn't easy to do, but he would have killed others if you dind't kill him first," Dex pointed out trying to make the situation less grim, but it was no good.

"That's not the point Dex, I knew at some point in my life I was giong to have to kill, I've known that since I was a year old, but I never saw myself having to kill my own son," he said as tears filled his eyes.

"I know Tiberius, I know it wasn't easy on you, that's what makes you stronger than me, you actually have the strength to kill your own," Dex said.

"Oh so you finally admit I'm stronger," Tiberius laughed slightly. Dex laughed and shook his head.

"I never said that," he said trying to play off his own confession. They both laughed and shortly afterwards a long silence passed between them.

"We're not going to be the same after this, we both know that," Dex said finally.

"I know Dex, but maybe this will give us a good break in all the violence, it won't stop it but it would be nice to have a pause in it," Tiberius replied.

"Yeah, now come on, let's go see what all that was about,"

***Present day***

"That's all I'm going to tell you, for now. But you can prettymuch pick up on what was going on," Tiberius said hopefully. Hutch nodded slowly and rattled his thoughts togeter.

"I think so, just to make sure I'm clear, my uncle was a homicidal maniac who my father refused to kill because they were brothers, which in turn caused Winston to remove him as beta, which made Felix the pack beta, and Winston called in his brother Zephyr to help in with the attacks," Hutch said taking a long breath as he finished.

"That sums it up," Tiberius laughed soflt and looked up.

"The snow is letting up," Hutch said as the sounds of the winds died down.

"You think you have the energy to keep going," Tiberius asked. Hutch shot straight to his feet and nodded.

"You know I am," he said energetically. Tiberius smilled and nodded as he himself stood up and followed Hutch out of the den.

"You know, after we cross this next ridge we're probably going to get jumped by a sentry," Tiberius pointed out. Hutch paused for a second and looked to him for advice.

"What are we going to do about that," Hutch asked curiously.

"Tell him Winston sent us," Tibeiur said chuckling to himself.

The two crossed another small hill and Hutch stopped directly at the base as they came down. His ears shot straight up and he started looking around for their persuer. Tiberius smiled and started up the next hill, completely aware of what Hutch was doing.

"He know's were here Hutch, there's no need in trying to deny our presense," Tiberius laughed.

"Alright Zephyr you've had your fun, come on out and greet your old friend properly," Tiberius laughed. Almost instantly a giant wolf seemed to phase out of the cliff with a wide smile on his face. His eyes were a hazy grey and he stood at least a full foot taller than Tiberius.

"Tiberius, it's so good to see you my old friend," he said nuzzling Tiberius warmly.

"You to Zephyr, it's been a while,"

"Too long, you must tell me all about what's going on, by the way, who's your friend," Zephyr asked.

"Zephyr this is Hutch, he's our newest pack beta," Tiberius introduced.

"Oh so Felix decided to retire? I didn't think he would ever give that position up," Zephyr said and Tiberius dropped his ears low.

"He dind't give it up, not willingly," Tiberius said and Zephyr frowned.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry for your loss. But come, you two must be hungry, we have food back at the dens and if you need water, well, it's all around you. Just don't eat the yellow snow," Zephyr warned with a laugh. Hutch was still in shock at the pure size of this wolf, Tiberius laughed at him and motioned for him to follow him.

"Come on Hutch, he won't bite," Tiberius laughed. Hutch slowly fell back to reality and followed behind the two.

"So Hutch is it? You're the new beta in the west, how are you liking that position," Zephyr asked.

"It has it's ups and downs," Hutch replied slightly nervously.

"I remember when I was a beta, then our pack leader died looking for one of his sons, little did he know his son died during the final portion of alpha school, so that moved me up to the pack leader position," Zephyr explained as they went over another hill and broke into a small but tranquill valley. The snow was falling but only lightly, and thr ground was covered in a thin layer of powdery snow. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wow," Hutch said in amazement.

"I know, it's beautiful, it's a sight you never get used to," Zephyr said laughing at Hutch's expression.

"Come on to my den, I'll have my sons bring you two something to eat and we can catch up. Hayden, Jota, come here for a minute," Zephyr called. Almost instantly two wolves came bounding from the den, easily a foot taller than Hutch each.

"Yeah dad," they said simoultaneously.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch our guests some food," Zephyr asked politely.

"Sure thing," said one.

"You got it," said the other. Hutch couldn't even tell the two apart. they both had pure white fur and bright green eyes. It was like they were exact copies, even their voices were the same.

"Yes Hutch, Hayden and Jota are twins, even I have trouble telling them apart sometimes. But there is a way to do it. Hayden is the more talkitive of the two," Zephyr laughed and sighed happily as they stepped into the den. He sat near the back and turned to face them instantly.

"It's not good news is it," he asked instantly and all signs of happiness left his face.

"No it isn't, it's a rogue, a lot of rogues. This same rogue claimed the life of Felix, plus the entire southern pack, with the exception of a few survivors," Tiberius explained. Zephyr sighed and shook his head lowly.

"Winston's calling in his favor isn't he," Zephyr asked.

"Yes, yes he is," Tiberius said nodding.

"Then I guess I have no choice,"

****Authors note- Ok, so even for me this is a personal best. This is quite honestly the longest chapter I've ever wrote for any fanfiction, ever. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think. Updates as soon as possible. Later guys :)****


End file.
